


【盾冬】意外标记（完结）

by ninaglambert



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaglambert/pseuds/ninaglambert





	【盾冬】意外标记（完结）

意外标记

第一章

◆

史蒂夫照例在清晨六点钟醒来。

习惯了早起的男人在这个早晨破天荒地被一阵眩晕袭击，他皱起了眉头，因为昏沉的脑袋和空气中弥漫的香甜而暧昧的气息。

毫无经验的史蒂夫下意识地联想到性，而如果弥漫在昏暗房间里的甜蜜气息不足以证明，此刻赤裸着睡在他怀里的温暖躯体和他的关键部位传来的快感足以表明……

他 ** **曾经**** 毫无经验。

上帝……史蒂夫在心里哀嚎，同时僵直了身体。

他完全想不起来发生了什么，甚至没有勇气去看怀里的人到底是谁。如果他们根本不认识他可能会直接昏过去。

大概是突然紧张的气氛惊扰到了怀里的Omega，史蒂夫听到一声莫名熟悉的咕哝，然后一颗棕色的脑袋探出被子——史蒂夫觉得自己疯了。

巴基是这个世界上最不可能出现在他床上的Omega。

史蒂夫的脑子断了线。他花了几分钟时间恢复神智，要接受的信息实在太多而他才刚刚睡醒，他的脑子就像一团浆糊。有那么一个瞬间史蒂夫以为他在做梦，后来他只能希望自己真的在做梦。

****可事实恰恰相反。** **

史蒂夫一边忍住大叫的冲动一边小心地将自己从童年玩伴兼人生挚友的身体抽离，他尽量忽略那几乎可以将他吞噬的快感和翻天覆地的罪恶感，他的心怦怦直跳，整个人像是身处于一场光怪陆离的梦境里。史蒂夫很快出了一身汗，他屏住呼吸，小心地摸了摸小史蒂夫。他松了口气，那层薄薄的橡胶能够保证他没有往巴基的生殖腔灌进任何可能会导致巴基怀孕的东西。

但很快他就发现情况并没有想象中的那么乐观——巴基皱着眉头翻了个身子，当巴基背对着他，深深烙在光滑后颈上的齿痕显露无疑。

史蒂夫的脑子又断了线。

****他标记了巴基。他们的气味已经融为一体** ** ****，** ** ****所以他方才无法捕捉到巴基的信息素。** **

正在史蒂夫不知所措的时候，他怀里的人不安分起来，巴基扭动身体蹭着他，让一切变得更加糟糕。然后巴基转回来，无意识地寻找他的唇。

史蒂夫在这场实力悬的拉锯中被吻了五次，他花了很大的力气不去回吻，然后决定叫醒巴基。

巴基不情愿地睁开了眼睛。史蒂夫完全失去了呼吸的能力。

那双迷离美丽的绿眼睛眨巴眨巴，然后史蒂夫听到巴基轻声叫他的名字，嘴角带着温暖的弧度，一如既往。

关于昨晚的荒诞又疯狂的回忆立刻涌了出来。

 

◆

 

后颈的齿痕还在隐隐发痛，巴基看着不知所措的史蒂夫，强硬抑制住身体疯狂叫嚣的渴望，拉开了他们的距离。

这几乎花了他所有的力气，要知道刚刚被标记的Omega极度渴望Alpha的信息素，而史蒂夫此刻就和他躺在同一张床上。

他们靠得太近了。

可巴基认为这还远远不够。

巴基看着史蒂夫紧皱的眉头，轻轻叹了口气，“别说对不起。”

被识破的Alpha立刻红了脸，“我不知道……”

巴基贪婪地吸了吸空气里的Alpha信息素，在觉察身体的变化后立刻屏住了呼吸。

史蒂夫的鼻翼微微耸动，他也闻到了巴基散发出的气味——致命的、无法抗拒的求欢信号。

“我没事。”巴基说。他在撒谎，因为他想要史蒂夫，他无法用语言来形容自己有多么渴望史蒂夫的……

史蒂夫匆匆翻身下床，差点滚了下去。他用最快的速度穿好衣服，期间差点撕裂了他最喜欢的背心。

巴基被史蒂夫逗乐了，但很快又被翻涌的热潮吞噬。他咬紧牙关，因为如果不这么做他就会发出羞耻的请求。该死的，他还能回忆起昨夜的疯狂，他还记得史蒂夫是如何一遍遍亲吻他，疯狂而霸道地进攻、占领直到标记。至少他的身体还记得……上帝啊，他快要再次把史蒂夫的床单弄湿了。

史蒂夫冲进客厅，他发了疯一般寻找Omega抑制剂，他明明记得自己放在了医药箱—— ** **冷静，罗杰斯，冷静**** ** **！**** 标记了Omega的可怜Alpha翻箱倒柜，凭借永不放弃的精神终于找到了抑制剂。

为什么一个Alpha家里要备着Omega抑制剂？这个道理就好像你最好的朋友身患严重的胃病，你自然会在家里准备胃药。

史蒂夫屏住呼吸，闯进了自己的房间。

房间里过度的求欢信号让史蒂夫恨不得给自己也打一针最强效的抑制剂，他忍住了最原始的冲动，用超常的、他自己都不确定是不是真实存在的毅力。

躺在床上的巴基向他伸出了手。

史蒂夫在神志不清的巴基缠上来的时候咬紧牙关。不，他不能再次乘人之危，昨晚已经是一个错误。他不能失去巴基。

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”

巴基在无意识叫着他的名字。

“吃下这个，巴基，你会好起来。”史蒂夫扶起巴基，就着温水喂下了抑制剂。他昨晚就该这么做，而不是一遍遍占有他最好的朋友然后标记作为Omega的巴基。

折磨人的热潮渐渐褪去，巴基睁开眼，只见史蒂夫正一脸痛苦地看着他。

“你为什么哭丧着脸，亲爱的。”巴基在史蒂夫怀里咯咯地笑了，“我又不是快要死了。”

 ** **可是我快要死了。**** 史蒂夫在心里哀嚎。

Alpha抱紧了他的挚友，“对不起，我不知道我要说多少次……”

“你就是那么固执是不是？”巴基轻轻推开他的Alpha，靠在床头。

“我们可以切断链接。”在一阵沉默后巴基轻声提议道，他听上去并不是在恼怒、失望或者逞强，他甚至用手轻轻包住了史蒂夫紧握的拳头。

史蒂夫点点头，像个承认错误的孩子。他当然知道有这样的手术，一来他不想主动提出这个方法——对Omega而言，被自己的Alpha拒绝是一件有失尊严的事。二来他必须提出这个方法——标记不是儿戏，他不能这样自私地绑定巴基的一生，如果巴基爱着或者将会爱上其他Alpha呢？这个想法让史蒂夫鼻尖发酸。

“过来。”

巴基向他张开双臂。史蒂夫小心翼翼地抱住他的Omega，假装自己没有被巴基身上的气味吸引，假装自己没有在闻到他们相融的信息素时感到愉快。

而巴基，则花了更多的努力不去舔咬史蒂夫的颈侧。

事实证明，抑制剂并不能阻断史蒂夫对他的吸引力。

 

◆

 

山姆一口不剩地吐掉了他的咖啡，他甚至不打算道歉。

听完史蒂夫叙述自己和巴基如何度过荒唐的一夜（尽管史蒂夫描述得非常克制和隐晦，山姆还是想象出了画面，他觉得自己在短时间内将无法直视他们），第二天醒来又是如何尴尬和纠结，再到他们决定切除链接，山姆感觉自己坐了一趟过山车。而这只是他觉得胃液翻腾的其中一个原因。

“抱歉，我只是……必须找个人说说。我只有十分钟。”

山姆无奈地给史蒂夫递纸，后者愣愣地擦掉脸上的咖啡，似乎依然沉浸在自己的思绪里。

“我找不到理由原谅自己，”史蒂夫捂着脸，这动作像极了警匪片的结尾，坏人在被审问之时的反应。“巴基的发情期不知道怎么回事就提前了两天，我们喝了点酒，为了庆祝升职……”

“不知怎么回事。”山姆颇为怀疑地重复。

“是的。但……”

“史蒂夫，”山姆不得不叫停史蒂夫的忏悔，作为旁观者的他有必要告诉他的老朋友一个事实，“你知不知道你总在无意识释放你的信息素。”

史蒂夫愣住了。他看起来毫无头绪。

山姆对天翻了个白眼，“听着，我发现——其实不止我一个人发现，你会在巴基在场的时候释放你的信息素。你昨天晚上就不该……我相信你不是故意的，我只是想说，巴恩斯的发情期提前并不是没有可能。”

史蒂夫感觉他刚才为了平复紧张复杂心情而喝下的咖啡正在他的胃里翻滚。

“所以我们一直以为你在暗恋巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫睁大了眼睛，“你们？”

“除了你和巴基之外的所有人。”山姆颇为赞同地点点头，然后他注意到史蒂夫惊愕的表情，不由得气恼起来，“你以为凭借巴恩斯的条件，为什么没有一个Alpha在追求他？”

“不可能，”史蒂夫难得为自己辩护，他憋红了脸，声音提高了一个调，“追求过巴基的Alpha、Beta还有Omega数不胜数，他们的名字和长相我都记得清清楚楚，请不要质疑巴基的魅力。”

“你记得清清楚楚。”这下轮到山姆惊讶了。

史蒂夫以为山姆不相信巴基的魅力，一时情急就将自己的秘密说了出来。

“我列了个单子。”

山姆觉得自己的眼珠都要瞪出来了，“你列了个该死的单子。”

史蒂夫憋红了脸（这还是山姆第一次见到史蒂夫脸上有如此精彩的表情），“我的意思是……”

“你该回去看看你的Omega了，史蒂夫。”山姆拍了拍老友的肩膀，然后站了起来，“别忘了买单，祝你好运。”

 

◆

 

史蒂夫回到家的时候巴基已经睡醒了。事实上他在很远的地方就感应到了巴基，标记让他们之间产生的链接比史蒂夫预想的强烈。他不知道自己该不该为此感到高兴。

心虚的Alpha乖乖收起自己的信息素，把一袋子的抑制剂藏好，当他看向巴基，后者热情地拍了拍身边的位置。

“我点了披萨。”

巴基暂停了电影，主动凑近史蒂夫。就像每一个他们共度的夜晚，他们总是贴得很近。

“你想和苏打水还是可乐？”

巴基看上去兴致高涨，丝毫没有被昨天晚上发生的事情影响到，有那么一个瞬间史蒂夫以为那一切真的没有发生。他们还像以前那样，是最亲密的朋友。

“史蒂夫？”

“……苏打水就好。”

巴基轻轻捶了捶史蒂夫的肩膀，似乎在惩罚好友的心不在焉。他接着转过身去拿遥控器，“你想看什么电影？今天可能没什么好看的，实在不行……”

史蒂夫没注意巴基后面说了什么，因为他不受控制地注意到巴基后颈的齿痕，暗红的印子看上去糟糕透了。

“疼吗？”

巴基立刻僵直了身体，就好像森林里的野兽被敌人咬到了最致命的软肉，因为史蒂夫正用带着厚茧子的指腹轻揉他的伤口，丝毫没有考虑到那可能带来的后果。

事实上他很不好过——醒来的时候标记了他的Alpha不在他身边，枕边只有一张纸条。他的荷尔蒙严重失调，整个人失落低沉了一段时间，直到感应到史蒂夫离他越来越近。他不想让史蒂夫离开，可他没有理由把史蒂夫绑在他身边。他是Omega，他完全可以自己照顾自己。他也不想见到史蒂夫一脸愧疚、可怜兮兮的模样。

史蒂夫见巴基没有回答，不由得更担心了。他不由自主地靠近一分，却在下一秒被他的Omega狠狠压在身下。

“巴基？”

他们对视，史蒂夫在巴基的绿眼睛里捕捉到一种他无法理解的情绪。

“让我也咬你一口，我们就扯平了。”

巴基说这句话的语气就像他们小时候玩游戏时那样，简单、直接，没有任何多余的要求。

可史蒂夫知道事情没有巴基说得那么简单。

“你咬多少口都可以。”

史蒂夫乖乖翻过身，露出他的后背和后颈，而巴基也不客气，俯下身张嘴就咬破了他的皮肤。史蒂夫倒不觉得疼，而是被突如其来的Omega信息素吸引。血液里的信息素是最浓烈的，他的Alpha信息素诱发了巴基的Omega信息素，而那闻起来……

史蒂夫在能够反应过来前就翻身将他的Omega压在了身下，他们差点滚下了沙发，但史蒂夫不在乎。巴基挣扎了一番，但实际上只是为了让他们的身体更加贴合。空气中的热度一触即发，Alpha和他的Omega喘着粗气，他们的眼里只有对方。

就在巴基不顾一切地寻找史蒂夫的唇之前，他感觉到了史蒂夫的犹豫。是的，史蒂夫当然会犹豫，因为那是史蒂夫，全世界最蠢的史蒂夫。他转而用手撑住史蒂夫起伏剧烈的胸膛，“我……我联系了医生，预约星期五去看诊。”

Alpha发热的脑袋迅速降了温，他的身体还需要一点时间恢复。史蒂夫忍住道歉的冲动，放开了他的Omega。他们重新坐好。

“几点？”

“早上九点。”

“我会请假。”

“不……”

“我会请假。”

巴基恨不得揍史蒂夫一拳。

“我是个混蛋。”

这下巴基更想揍史蒂夫了，但他忍住打架的冲动，谁叫他心疼他的好兄弟呢？

史蒂夫被拉进一个温暖的怀抱，巴基把下巴搁在他的脑袋上，轻声安慰他，“不管怎样，你不会失去我的。”

“真的？”

“我会陪你到时光的尽头。你这个蠢蛋。”

 

这天晚上他们早早地睡下。史蒂夫把卧室让给了巴基，执意自己睡沙发。

巴基没有提出要回自己的家，事实上他打算在事情解决之前都住在史蒂夫的公寓。他知道史蒂夫想为他做点什么，也知道如果史蒂夫看不到他就会傻兮兮地担心。他想让史蒂夫安心，而且他并不是真的很想离开史蒂夫。他们都清楚这么做的风险，他们甘愿承担。

史蒂夫在酝酿睡意的时候不自觉摸了摸后颈的齿痕，心里涌起一阵甜蜜，但很快因为罪恶感而压制住了愉悦的心情。

他们会解决一切问题，他们永远不会失去对方。

史蒂夫的心涌起了一丝希望，同时他又感到浓烈的苦涩，辗转反侧几个小时后终于在后半夜睡着。

他希望巴基睡得很好。

凌晨五点二十六分，浑身是汗的史蒂夫强迫自己从梦境中醒来，因为他渐渐意识到那是他做过的最狂野的春梦，而且梦里的画面确确实实发生过。

 

第二章

 

◆

 

事实证明，星期五的上午是一场彻头彻尾的灾难：史蒂夫执意陪着巴基看诊，并在这个过程中问了无数个问题，从“切断链接对巴基会有什么副作用”、“巴基会不会感到痛苦”到“我能不能研究一下你们的手术器械”，问得班纳博士脸都绿了。

也就是说，他们被轰出了那个巴基辛苦预约才能看诊的Omega医疗中心。

送他们出来的护士小姐莉莉一直在憋笑，史蒂夫不知道自己究竟做错了什么（他问了那么多问题不过是在尽一个Alpha和挚友的职责，这有什么错呢），于是虚心请教了一番。

莉莉笑得夸张，眼泪都快掉出来了。原本只觉得被轰出来有些丢脸的巴基都被史蒂夫傻气兮兮的模样和莉莉爽朗的笑声逗乐了。

史蒂夫恨不得找个洞钻进去，但他很快被巴基的微笑吸引。要知道从他们出发的那一刻开始，史蒂夫一直不是滋味，总感觉自己犯了天大的错（不，他确实犯了错），完全不知道要如何弥补。他不敢靠近巴基又忍不住想要靠近，后来他的巴基大大方方地揽过他的肩膀，还给了他一个面颊吻。

除了巴基的快乐，史蒂夫已经什么都不需要了。

“如果班纳博士的脸绿了，亲爱的，你得逃命。”莉莉捂着嘴笑，“我们已经很久没见到他那么生气了。”

“可我没有做错。”史蒂夫可怜兮兮地强调。

巴基温柔而无奈地按住史蒂夫的手，对好心带他们出来的莉莉微笑，“谢谢你送我们出来。”

莉莉露出了疑惑又纠结的表情，她无法不被这对十分登对的Alpha和Omega吸引，尤其是他们还这般充满爱意地十指紧扣着。如果不是闻到他们身上的信息素，她一定会以为他们来到这里是因为在偷情……她确定眼前的金发Alpha标记了巴恩斯先生，但她无法理解他们为什么要切断链接。根据目前的情况，这真的很残忍，她的意思是，毕竟他们真心相爱。

“有什么问题吗？”

“我不明白，”女孩的表情变得严肃起来，她咬了咬下唇，“我知道我不该问，但你们明明这么相爱为什么要切断链接？”

史蒂夫和巴基的第一个反应不是反驳，而是松开交缠的手指，就好像猛地触了电。

在紧张和心虚之余巴基发现容易脸红的史蒂夫非常可爱。而史蒂夫这一次恨不得立刻消失在这个世界上。

“我们确实相爱，但不是你以为的那种……”巴基咬着唇笑了起来，他看着史蒂夫红得滴血的耳朵，“我们得让事情回归正轨。”

莉莉露出了极度不赞同的纠结表情，她无奈地摆摆手，“祝你们好运。”

史蒂夫忘了和莉莉道别，因为他满脑子想的是， ** **他并不是那么希望一切如初。****

 

◆

 

“也许我们可以让洛基帮忙，毕竟他也是医生。”

巴基在星期五的晚餐时间这样建议道，而史蒂夫立刻被食物呛到了，巴基不禁好奇洛基做了什么让史蒂夫这样害怕。好吧，他知道洛基在与金发Alpha相处这方面确实有着非常不好的风评。

“他会杀了我。”史蒂夫面无表情地强调，偷偷喝了一大口苏打水，假装自己并没有因为他们的链接终究会被切除而难过。

“除非他先杀了我。”巴基被史蒂夫逗乐了，“我今晚和他谈谈，说不定我们能得到优惠。”

“还有一口棺材。”

巴基越过桌子吻了吻史蒂夫的脑袋，“放心吧，亲爱的，我保证你不会受伤。”

“保证你也不会受伤，巴基。别让他弄疼你，别在我缺席的时候接受手术，别不辞而别，别……”

史蒂夫在巴基颇为严厉的注视下闭了嘴。

巴基确实生气，不是因为史蒂夫说个不停，而是因为他希望史蒂夫继续这么做。Alpha的标记彻底激发了他的Omega本能，他渴望史蒂夫，渴望史蒂夫征服、管束，继续标记着他。该死的荷尔蒙失调，巴基讨厌自己这样需要史蒂夫，可他越是假装一切如常，事情就会变得更糟。

“我给洛基打个电话。”

巴基找了个借口离开。他走到阳台，怀着莫名复杂的心情拨打了洛基的号码，同时透过落地窗注意到正在收拾餐桌的史蒂夫。他拼命忍住跑回去拥抱可怜史蒂夫的冲动（他会道歉的），然后发现洛基无法接听他的电话。

也许这是最好的，他有足够的时间准备他要说的话，否则他只有被洛基的银舌头教训的份。

巴基给洛基留了言，尽量保护史蒂夫，然后立刻跑到厨房帮助史蒂夫洗碗。

史蒂夫给了他一个又憨又甜的微笑，巴基的心情立刻好了起来。

上帝呀，他真的真的很喜欢史蒂夫。

 

他们像平常那样窝在沙发上寻找可以打发时间的电影或者节目。可惜今晚似乎没有什么可以看的好东西。

他们有时候会打联机游戏（是的，像两个长不大的孩子），但游戏容易让人热血沸腾，而一旦热血沸腾，他们会不自觉释放信息素。总之，前天晚上他们在玩游戏的过程中不知怎么回事便纠缠到一起，巴基在他们吻得难舍难分的时候勉强回过神来，因为担心史蒂夫会自责（而且他真的很需要史蒂夫的Alpha信息素）便没有推开史蒂夫，最后他们不得不灰溜溜地跑到卫生间和卧室抚慰自己……

从那之后他们便不再玩游戏或者做任何容易热血沸腾的事情，史蒂夫甚至放弃了晨跑。

现在的问题是，巴基真的很需要史蒂夫的Alpha的信息素。即使史蒂夫给他准备了再昂贵的抑制剂，没有Alpha信息素的抚慰，他依旧难以入眠。史蒂夫的卧室渐渐没了主人的气味，他已经抱着史蒂夫的衬衣睡了好几晚了，他可不能变态到偷走史蒂夫换下来的衣服……

他的情绪变得非常不稳定，喜怒无常，时不时因为一点小事迁怒史蒂夫（这真是莫大的罪过），他讨厌这样的自己。

今天检查的时候班纳博士提到他的伤口愈合得很慢，因为抑制剂和伤口原本的深度，还提醒他需要防止发炎。史蒂夫在他后颈留下的齿痕很深，可见史蒂夫当时咬得多用力。作为一个Omega，巴基一直对标记持有恐惧和怀疑，因为害怕被标记，巴基甚至没有和其他Alpha做过。尽管他当时已经微醉，还是能够意识到史蒂夫要标记他。那感觉仿佛在梦境和现实的边界徘徊，他没想过史蒂夫会标记他，但在那一刻，他并不害怕，反而觉得安全。史蒂夫咬得那样用力，充满了原始的力量和攻击性，却带给了他前所未有的高潮。

每一个独自入睡的夜晚巴基都会回味那一刻，不自觉或者有意为之。每一次就好像在看一段羞耻的性爱录像带，每一次他都会难耐地抚慰自己，在高潮的时候低低叫着史蒂夫的名字。

“为什么还没愈合？”

巴基被史蒂夫吓了一跳，心跳一下子就飚到了一百八十迈，他希望史蒂夫不会知道他刚才回忆了什么。史蒂夫的视线一直落在他的后颈，巴基这才发现自己一直在无意识按揉史蒂夫留下的齿痕。没等他反应过来，史蒂夫便用自己的手代替他的，一脸担忧。

“没关系，只是……”巴基不自在地拉开了距离，他感觉自己的身体烧着了，“因为用了抑制剂。”

史蒂夫立刻露出了自责的表情，巴基没有犹豫便揍了他的Alpha一拳。史蒂夫发出了一声吃痛的闷哼。

他们说好的，如果史蒂夫再露出这种表情就得吃他一拳。

“过来。”

史蒂夫害羞地张开了双臂。巴基怀疑地看着他的Alpha，随手调了一台然后放下遥控器，任由史蒂夫将他拖进了一个怀抱。

巴基还以为这几天史蒂夫在努力避免他们的身体接触，史蒂夫甚至不敢看他脖子上的吻痕，现在是怎么回事？

“班纳博士说你体内的Alpha信息素不够，”史蒂夫低声在巴基耳边说，同时搂紧了他的Omega，慢慢释放他的信息素，“这样会好点吗？”

巴基的四肢立刻酥软无力，他感到呼吸困难，十分困难。史蒂夫的信息素像是火舌一般炙热，刺激他的每一根神经却又麻痹了他的身体。他的后穴立刻湿了，就好像有什么粘稠的液体在流动……他有预感自己只会更湿。理智告诉巴基要挣脱这个快要把他融化的Alpha，但他的身体渴望更多，这还远远不够。他感觉到史蒂夫的呼吸变得粗重。

这还远远不够。

一个Alpha总有办法让他的Omega情动。

心跳像鼓点一样剧烈，巴基喘着气舔唇，他以为自己在挣脱史蒂夫的怀抱，但实际上他只是在努力找一个最舒服的位置。Omega难耐地用屁股磨蹭Alpha胯间的肿胀，转过头含住Alpha的嘴唇，低低叫着Alpha的名字，然后他被狠狠摔到沙发上，噢他……他爱极了这样原始的粗暴。欲望被完全挑起的Alpha开始啃咬Omega沁出薄汗的皮肤，他们一边狠狠接吻一边胡乱拉扯对方的衣服，裂帛声无疑让他们更硬了。

空气中的信息素愈发浓烈，情欲像是带着刺的藤蔓，迅速而霸道地将Alpha和Omega缠绕在一起。巴基依然可以保持清醒，他清醒地想让史蒂夫操他，清醒地想被填满，操到最深处。他想让史蒂夫用精液灌满他，想要怀孕。

巴基清醒地意识到自己 ** **已经**** 疯了。

史蒂夫干燥而灼热的指腹几乎烫伤了他的皮肤，巴基急不可耐地咬住史蒂夫的手指，然后把它含入湿热的口腔，同时用手解开史蒂夫的皮带，按揉Alpha火热的性器。史蒂夫喘了一声，抽出手指狠狠吻住巴基的唇，他粗暴地扯下巴基的裤子，一路舔咬直到含住Omega的阴茎。

“啊……”

剧烈的快感让巴基弓起身子，他快要喘不过气了，但他的Alpha并不打算放过他。被压制住的Omega狠狠揪着沙发，巴基只觉自己身处炙热风暴的中心，摇摇欲坠。

巴基仰着头，正好捕捉到手机屏幕亮了起来。他费劲地拿起手机，只见洛基给他回了短信：你百分之百确定？

被情欲吞噬的Omega低头看了看埋在他胯间的金色脑袋，果断地扔掉了手机。

“操我……史蒂夫。”

 

第三章

◆

巴基从来不是一个柔弱的Omega，他拥有健壮迷人的肌肉线条，英俊帅气的五官，他从不以弱者自居，还十分擅长打架。

曾经瘦弱矮小的史蒂夫就被他的Omega拯救了好几次。

事实是，在标记巴基之前史蒂夫不曾把巴基视为一个柔弱、需要被呵护甚至征服的Omega。他照顾巴基不是因为巴基是Omega或者因为巴基是他的Omega，纯粹是因为他想要这么做。他们互相关照甚至互相依赖，用Alpha和Omega来区别对待未免有些不公平。

他们形影不离。史蒂夫有时候还会在巴基不得不服下抑制剂之后更多地出现在巴基身边，他只是想确认巴基一切都好。他现在知道自己那样做对巴基来说反而是一种折磨。巴基不会在发情期禁止他的靠近，巴基不会告诉他那是一种折磨，正如巴基不会告诉他自己多么需要他的信息素。

而现在，巴基的Omega本能被他的信息素唤醒，双眼迷离，无法保持清醒地求欢。史蒂夫只想给巴基快乐，他不需要用粗暴的性爱来征服什么，他只需要给巴基快乐。

史蒂夫不受控制地舔舐巴基湿漉漉的大腿内侧，直到那片敏感的皮肤变得殷红，变得更加敏感。他将自己埋在巴基的双腿间，轻轻含住巴基的囊袋然后用力吮吸。

“啊……”

他的Omega低声吐出难耐的呻吟，被汗水和津液湿透的身体扭动着，似乎在渴望更多的快感。史蒂夫将巴基湿得过分的性器完全吞入口中，凭借依稀的印象吞吐起来。是的，他记得那天晚上巴基如何用那张红润性感的嘴唇含住他的阴茎，每每想到那个火辣的画面他都会立刻勃起，浑身像是被烈火点着、燃烧，变成一个被欲望支配的动物。

浸泡在情欲里的Omega用双腿缠住Alpha的身体，巴基想要更多，那是他笨拙而本能的表达方式。

“史蒂夫……啊——”

Alpha强硬地按住Omega不停扭动的身体，一次又一次含到最深。Omega的喘息粗重起来，不自觉迎合Alpha的动作，在被剧烈快感袭击的时候紧紧抓住身下的沙发。

巴基快被史蒂夫湿热的口腔和粗暴的吞吐折磨疯了，他想要温柔一点，却在本能的驱使下把五指深入史蒂夫的金色碎发，按住史蒂夫的头好让自己被含得更深。他渴得要命，想含住史蒂夫的勃起，让史蒂夫操他的嘴。想让史蒂夫像那天晚上一样，粗暴地、毫不保留地干他。

史蒂夫很快尝到了性的味道。他的Omega在第一次高潮的时候红了眼，似乎哭了出来，同时低低叫着他的名字。史蒂夫一路舔上去，抵达巴基的唇，把羞耻的性爱滋味送入巴基的口中。他毫不费力地撬开Omega的嘴唇，而巴基更加兴奋地与他舌吻，一遍遍吮吸他的舌尖直到他们都无法好好呼吸。

巴基的心跳一直无法平复，尤其意识到史蒂夫以怎样的姿态压在他身上，他几乎要找不到呼吸的节奏。他的Alpha用一只手扣住他的大腿，另一只手则在轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，而他们身体紧密贴合在一起，没有一丝缝隙。史蒂夫的白衬衣还松松垮垮地套在身上，巴基看着那条被他撕裂的口子透出的蜜色肌肉，看着它如何充满攻击性地收放跳动，他的脑子又一次一片空白。

“操我，”巴基难耐地舔了舔唇，握住史蒂夫火热的勃起，“用这个……”

这就是史蒂夫想要巴基做的，把自己的需要放在第一位。他轻轻抓住那只撩拨他的手，吻了吻巴基的手背，然后把一根手指插进了那个湿透的小穴。感受到里面的紧致和高热，史蒂夫更硬了。他恨不得直接操进去，埋到最深，和巴基融为一体。

第二根手指插进去之后巴基开始兴奋起来，他的注意力被落在颈侧的亲吻和啃咬分散了几分，但他不会否认史蒂夫的手指很棒，棒得过分。

“上帝……”

史蒂夫认为圣洁的天堂可能会憎恨他们正在做的事情，或者接下来会做的事情，但他喜欢巴基这么做。他插入第三根手指，并没有任何阻力，巴基的身体在欢迎它的Alpha。

逐渐积累的快感就像不断被加热的温水，巴基在感觉到自己即将被吞噬的时候已经快要来不及了。他嘶哑地叫着史蒂夫的名字，说着那些羞耻的请求，可史蒂夫似乎铁了心不操进来，只是舔咬、吮吸他的乳头，用三根手指攻击他的敏感点。他需要的不只是手指，他以为史蒂夫知道的。

史蒂夫吮吸着巴基的乳头，直到它变得又红又硬，同时感受巴基肠道的收紧。他知道巴基在叫他的名字，但他舍不得占有巴基，他想亲吻巴基的每一寸皮肤，从里到外、完完全全尝一遍巴基的味道。

当他又一次想要亲吻巴基的嘴唇，巴基气恼地偏过头躲过他的吻，甚至撅起了嘴。史蒂夫被巴基逗乐了，低低地笑出来，同时加快手指的动作。

“停下……史蒂夫——啊……”

Omega信息素立刻变得浓烈起来，一丝丝缠绕Alpha的身体，他们的信息素交缠在一起，变成最强劲的催情素。史蒂夫咬住巴基的喉结，让自己的手指以不可思议的速度和力道进出汁水四溢的穴口，在感觉到火热的肠道有收缩迹象之后用火热的阴茎代替了手指。

“啊——”

巴基在被填满的瞬间又一次高潮，剧烈的快感让他恨不得撕裂什么东西，他也确实抓伤了史蒂夫的背。他张开嘴却发不出任何声音，很快又被一个吻堵住。

在炙热的Alpha信息素的包裹下，巴基很快迷失了。他费劲又努力地回吻，却总是力不从心，因为他现在想要的不只是一个吻。

巴基有了一个非常疯狂的念头，那个念头在史蒂夫试探地抽送了一次后愈发强烈。他舔舔唇，“让我……骑你，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫显然没有预料到这个，但巴基的提议无疑让这把欲火烧得更加剧烈。他点点头，又讨了个吻。

“听你的。”

史蒂夫忍着立刻干翻巴基的冲动从那个湿热的后穴里抽了出来，巴基的喘息很快变得粗重。

他们费劲地调整位置，巴基跨坐在史蒂夫身上，扶住那根又粗又热的阴茎，深吸了一口气。

****明天早上醒来他会后悔吗？** **

巴基突然犹豫起来，这对他们来说似乎太过了。

深陷情欲中的Alpha怎么会知道他的心思，史蒂夫不安分的手在他的臀上游走，巴基只觉得口干舌燥。他艰难地坐了上去，让自己的身体一寸寸吞下史蒂夫的勃起。当他完全吞下史蒂夫，他们都发出了难以抑制的呻吟。

巴基开始动了起来，如果史蒂夫没有用如此炙热的目光看着他，他可能会更疯狂一点。

他一定是疯了，否则他不会打开双腿，像一个欲求不满的Omega那样用Alpha的肉棒狠狠操着自己。他一次次坐到最底，让史蒂夫的阴茎埋到最深处，这很羞耻，也很舒服，准确来说舒服得过分。巴基渐渐被这样强烈而羞耻的快感迷住，他的动作愈发粗暴起来，而史蒂夫则配合着他的动作，一次次调整角度来刺激他的敏感点。

“啊……上帝——”

即使史蒂夫最狂野的梦里也没有这样的画面：巴基衣衫不整地骑着他，那双深邃的绿眼睛仿佛被情欲蒙上了一层雾气，被欲望支配的身体染上了猩红，而那个饥渴的小穴一次又一次吞掉他的勃起。像是完全抛弃了羞耻心，巴基疯狂地扭动身体，紧紧咬着他。不停有液体从巴基的后穴流出来，他们交合的地方一片狼藉。

渐渐地，巴基有些力不从心——史蒂夫的肉棒让他爽得浑身发软，无法继续发力。巴基的速度慢了下来，这显然惹恼了没有被满足的Alpha。史蒂夫扣住巴基的大腿和臀，猛地向上顶胯，又深又重地操着他的Omega。

“啊啊啊——史蒂夫……”

“啊——慢点……唔——”

史蒂夫按住巴基的脑袋，用一个吻堵住巴基的求饶。他粗暴地吮吸巴基的舌尖，在巴基搂住他的脖子继续这个吻之后用双手扒开巴基湿漉漉的臀瓣，好让自己操得更深。

巴基弓起身体，捧着史蒂夫的脸，一遍遍亲吻他的Alpha。他被史蒂夫插得汁水四溅，他知道自己湿成了什么样子，他知道史蒂夫干他干得很舒服，他也很舒服。他希望史蒂夫永远不要停止这么做。

Alpha咬住Omega的唇瓣，然后是脖颈，锁骨，当他含住巴基的乳晕，他被吸得更紧了。巴基的里面又软又湿，紧紧地咬着他，史蒂夫不知道他的理智还能坚持多久。

“再深一点——啊——”

“啊——史蒂夫……我就要……”

史蒂夫继续吮吸巴基的乳头，同时越发粗暴地抽插，直到巴基又一次尖叫着射出来。史蒂夫忍着成结的冲动，狠心抽离，用手指代替阴茎继续操着巴基的敏感点。

如果不是史蒂夫扶着，巴基肯定会往后倒去，他几乎要昏迷了，可身体还在不知满足地咬着史蒂夫的手指。

巴基被重新放回沙发上。他迷迷糊糊感觉到史蒂夫还硬着，皱起眉，“你还没射。”

“嗯。”史蒂夫低下头吻干巴基的眼角的眼泪，“你累了。”

“继续……”

“你受不了那么多，巴基。”

巴基费劲地翻了个白眼，干脆换了个说法。

“我还想要。”

史蒂夫的呼吸立刻变得粗重。

猩红的穴口还无法完全闭合，似乎在邀请他继续……

“别逼我勾引你——啊……”

史蒂夫将巴基的一条腿搭在肩上，更深更快地操干他的Omega，仿佛要将巴基捅穿。他控制不住自己，尤其看到巴基如何慵懒地享受这一切。他们的身体过于契合，好像天生就要这样抵死交缠。他被巴基吸得舒服极了，如果快感可以实体化，他们可能已经被淹没了。

Alpha和Omega之间的链接促使史蒂夫操得更深，成结，甚至让巴基……那是Alpha的本能。

“啊——上帝……”

史蒂夫的一个猛插让巴基不住地弓起身子，他本能地意识到史蒂夫将要进犯某个隐秘的穴口，一时慌了神。而在他可以拒绝或者接受之前，史蒂夫又拔了出来。

他们喘得厉害，因为激烈的性爱和差点造成的错误，史蒂夫倒在巴基胸口，而巴基小心地安抚他的Alpha。

“嘿，没事的。”

“我差点……”

“继续。”

“什么？”史蒂夫错愕地抬起头。

“继续，”巴基又重复了一遍，“我还想要，释放你的信息素。”

史蒂夫犹豫了，其实也就一秒钟的功夫，他再次插进了那个湿热的小穴。他明明硬得发疯，却不得不克制最原始的冲动。

“别害怕，亲爱的。”巴基慵懒地笑了，“我相信你。”

史蒂夫加快节奏，轻轻舔咬巴基迷人的颈侧。他没有完全插进去，只是用恰到好处的力道顶弄巴基的敏感点，巴基的呻吟很快变得甜腻撩人。他的Omega懒懒地缠住他的腰，体贴地配合他的抽插，他们的身体贴合着，没有一丝缝隙。

巴基已经累得手指都懒得动了，他甚至没有精力去回应史蒂夫的吻，但这不妨碍史蒂夫第四次将他送入极致的高潮。

史蒂夫又一次享受了Omega高潮时刻的紧致，然后再一次抽出来，颤抖着射在了巴基被反复占有的裸体上。

 

巴基是被闹钟叫醒的。

他费劲地睁开眼，看到史蒂夫卧室的天花板。他以为自己做了一个羞耻的春梦，直到四肢百骸传来的酸痛提醒他那确确实实发生过。

而他的身上全是史蒂夫的气味，Alpha信息素早已经深入了他的每一个毛孔。

****就好像史蒂夫又一次标记了他。** **

巴基把这个念头甩出脑海，翻身下床，打开衣柜随便穿了一件史蒂夫的家居服。他在冰箱找到了史蒂夫准备的早午餐，一个人吃得也算津津有味。经历了那样剧烈的运动，他实在饿坏了。巴基隐约记得，昨天晚上史蒂夫在浴缸最后一次占有他之后贴心地问他要不要吃点东西，而他似乎很不礼貌地睡了过去。

巴基觉得自己现在可以吃两人份的食物。

谢天谢地，史蒂夫总会准备很多吃的。

进食结束的巴基只觉得无聊透了，他羡慕史蒂夫能够继续工作，而他只能闷在家里。被标记后巴基便请了长假，为了切除链接做准备……好吧，他承认昨天晚上发生的一切让事情变得混乱，但那或许只是信息素的干扰，他的意思是……他和史蒂夫还是朋友，不是吗？

他得把性和爱分清楚。

巴基决定找点事做，否则他会因为由荷尔蒙失调引发的胡思乱想而发疯。

他从沙发底下找出了他的手机（谢天谢地史蒂夫换了沙发套），打开备忘录。

巴基的备忘录没有记下太多的内容，离今天最近的备忘录只有五个单词，却足以敲醒他。

****教史蒂夫跳舞。** **

尽管不愿承认，巴基还是被失望和难过淹没了。他需要史蒂夫的Alpha信息素，而这是最讽刺的地方。

他的记性不差，他记得他和史蒂夫在霍华德的聚会偶遇他们的大学教官，记得卡特女士穿了一条足以惊艳全场的红裙，记得史蒂夫突然变得紧张的神情，记得自己如何怂恿史蒂夫邀请卡特女士跳舞，记得史蒂夫红着脸承认自己不会跳舞，记得他发誓要教会史蒂夫跳舞，记得他替史蒂夫约了卡特女士……

“别闹了，巴基，你明明知道她是一个Alpha。”

“没有人规定Alpha和Alpha不能谈恋爱。”

“就算可以，我并没有……”

“那你为什么红了脸？”

“我只是闻到了她的信息素。”

“她一定是在暗示你。”

“什么？”

“你不是一直想要感谢我们的教官吗？”

“但不一定要跳舞……再说了，我不会跳舞。”

“我可以教你，亲爱的。”

“就算我会跳舞，她也不会和我跳的。”

“走着瞧，混蛋。”

“你为什么那么固执，巴基？”

“因为你是一个恋爱白痴，我只是为你的幸福担忧啊。”

“你才是白痴，混蛋。”

现在巴基真的希望自己什么都不记得。

他需要一个热水澡。

巴基把自己埋在热水之下，本该享受的他却被热水的温度惹恼了——温热的水不断刺激他身上的吻痕，尤其是昨天晚上被反复使用过的地方……

“该死——”

巴基狠狠拍打水面，觉得自己就像一个被Alpha狠心抛弃的Omega，但事实明明不是这样。他讨厌如此自私又小气的自己……

他擦干身子，换上能够遮盖所有吻痕的衣服，给洛基回了短信。

****是的。** **

他希望自己做了正确的选择。

他希望史蒂夫快乐。

 

第四章

 

◆

 

史蒂夫在蛋糕店门口停下了脚步。

并不是因为那股牛奶混着蜂蜜和果香的气味，也不是因为店员小姐脸上的灿烂微笑，更不是因为他感到饥饿，而是因为巴基喜欢吃甜食。

只是因为巴基喜欢。

他选了巴基喜欢的草莓拿破仑，恨不得买下全部。他仿佛成了一个十足的甜食爱好者。

他不知道自己怎么了，这不是他第一次为巴基买甜食，实际上他买过无数的甜甜圈、草莓拿破仑、杯蛋糕、奶酪蛋糕、苹果派，也只是因为巴基喜欢。这就好像，你最好的朋友十分热爱吃苹果，每当你看到苹果就会忍不住想起他，再正常不过了。

但是今天，手里提着草莓拿破仑的他感到了一丝甜蜜。

****可能不止一点点。** **

这明明只是一件微不足道的小事。巴基会像平时那样欢呼着拿过他手里的食物然后欢快地吃起来，他会得到巴基的夸奖，类似“全世界最好的朋友”、“上帝派来的天使”、“巴基的救星”之类的。巴基夸奖他的方式就像说醉话，唯一的区别是巴基不会红着脸。

但只要想到那双弯成月牙状的绿眼睛和沾着奶油的嘴角，史蒂夫就忍不住微笑起来。

他从今天早晨醒来的那一刻开始想着巴基，即使当时巴基就在他的怀里熟睡，即使他们刚刚度过了一个疯狂又迷乱的夜晚。那不是他第一次看见巴基的裸体，更不是第一次和巴基睡在同一张床上。他本该睡在客厅的沙发，却在把巴基安置好后鬼迷心窍地爬上了自己的床，鬼迷心窍地靠近早已睡着的巴基，鬼迷心窍地扣住巴基的身体。数不清做了多少鬼迷心窍的事，总之第二天醒来的时候，巴基还安安稳稳地睡在他怀里。

他鼓起勇气偷偷亲了巴基一口才离开卧室，在离开公寓前也偷偷亲了巴基一口，那一次他亲到了巴基柔软的嘴唇。

他甚至想要吹口哨。

他可能坠入爱河了。

这大概是最合理的解释。他从没想过标记任何的Omega，并不是因为他没有准备好承担责任，只是因为他找不到那个Omega。但他毫不犹豫地标记了巴基。

但凡他有一丝一毫的犹豫，都不会标记自己最好的朋友。

他也许意外标记了巴基，也许违背了巴基真正的意愿，但他希望自己能够得到巴基的认可，作为一个Alpha，巴基的Alpha。他会给巴基绝对的尊重和爱，还有幸福……

****也许他们应该试一试。** **

史蒂夫加快了脚步，他已经能够感觉到他的Omega了。他担心点心会融化，担心巴基饿了，担心自己迟到，差点闯了红灯。

他就像一个莽莽撞撞的十六岁少年。

史蒂夫用最快的速度抵达家门口，拿出钥匙准备开门，他的邻居莎伦突然叫住了他。

“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫把钥匙插进钥匙孔，回头看，只见莎伦正拿着一筐衣服。

“嘿……莎伦，有什么事吗？”

莎伦笑着摇头，“不，只是头一次看到你这么愉快。”

“是吗？”

莎伦郑重又玩味地点点头，带着善意。

史蒂夫尽量收敛一些，继续转动钥匙，可他的钥匙似乎和他过不去。

“总之我希望你能多一些笑容。”

史蒂夫看着莎伦消失在楼梯口，思考着莎伦说的话，等他的思绪被门把手的动静打断，巴基已经站在门口了。

史蒂夫立刻给了巴基一个微笑，在发现巴基并不打算用一个微笑回应的时候后知后觉意识到他的Omega似乎正因为他的分心而生气。他一瞬间竟不知道该怎么做。

“你用错了钥匙。”巴基说完，头也不回地走了进去。

史蒂夫追上巴基，“我给你买了草莓拿破仑，我和莎伦只是邻居关系。”

巴基扭头看他，又看了看他手里拿的糕点盒，目光立刻软了。史蒂夫以为巴基会给他一个吻，没想到巴基只是皱着眉用力抱住他，半晌才用鼻尖亲昵地蹭他的脖子。但史蒂夫真的很想要一个吻。

“对不起，史蒂夫，我不该生气。”

“我很高兴你生气了……不，我的意思是……”

“都怪失调的荷尔蒙。”巴基吸了吸鼻子，加大了拥抱他的力道，“你是那么的好，我怎么能生你的气呢。”

好吧，现在史蒂夫相信巴基被失调的荷尔蒙折磨得不轻，否则也不会因为一块草莓拿破仑这般伤感。

史蒂夫敏锐地感觉到空气中的信息素浓度突然升高了很多，如果继续这样下去，他搁在巴基背上的手不知道会跑到哪里去。倒不是说他不想，他只是觉得一进门就对自己的Omega动手动脚，实在有些急色了。

巴基放开他，“让我教你跳舞。”

“跳舞？”

史蒂夫被突如其来的转折弄得一头雾水，实际上他还在惦记那个吻。

“你得学会跳舞，亲爱的。”巴基拿过他手里的糕点盒，一边嗅着草莓和奶油的香味一边冲他眨眼，“先让我和这个美人打声招呼。”

 

◆

 

史蒂夫鬼迷心窍地由着巴基拉住他的右手，他还没有从巴基伸手邀请他共舞时那双深邃的绿眼睛绽放出的光彩中回过神来。那只手被轻轻放在巴基的肩上。巴基也把自己的一只手搭在他的腰上。那一刻史蒂夫觉得事情不太对劲，可他一下子又说不出哪里不对劲。

“巴基……”

“别说话，你会毁了这一刻。”

史蒂夫局促地看了看他们在落地窗上的镜像，又看了看地上的四只脚。他们只穿了最普通的白色袜子，看上去十分滑稽。巴基轻笑着捏了一把他的手心，对他的走神表示温柔的抗议。

“学着我的舞步，史蒂夫，等下换你带我跳。”

那是他的巴基，他永远没办法拒绝的巴基。史蒂夫忍住亲吻巴基的冲动，颇为乖巧地点点头。

“跟着我。”

即使不知道他们为什么要跳舞，史蒂夫依然全心全意跟着巴基，努力想要跟上巴基的步伐。可巴基突然坏心眼地掐着他的腰，加大了动作的幅度。

史蒂夫只觉得天旋地转，这个房间仿佛不存在了，他和巴基在另一个只属于他们的世界旋转。他们没有放音乐，那么史蒂夫的心跳便是最剧烈的鼓点。史蒂夫迷失在那双深邃迷人的绿眼睛中，被它们温柔地缠住，无法脱身。他甘愿沦陷。他看到巴基的眼里只有他一个人，他希望巴基永远不会用这样的目光看其他人，否则他会嫉妒，嫉妒得发疯。

他不是一个专注的学生，他的老师让他心猿意马。

史蒂夫正想借这个机会亲吻巴基（他实在忍得太久了），没想到巴基突然做出一个十分标准的屈腿动作，史蒂夫一时失去了平衡，如果不是有巴基的膝盖支撑，他可能早就摔到了地上。史蒂夫的心跳立刻加快了不少，他抬头看巴基，紧张地舔了舔唇。巴基似乎被他逗乐了，他们相视一笑，然后他的老师缓缓低下头，轻轻亲吻了他的嘴角。

史蒂夫懊恼起来。因为巴基毁了这一刻。因为巴基没有亲吻他的嘴唇，没有用舌尖撬开他的牙关然后深情地吮吻他……

他不是一个好学生，他选择放开老师的手，扣住老师的脑袋好好完成一个亲吻（这才像话），也许不止一个。

可想而知，他们都失去了平衡，同时摔到了地上。而史蒂夫几乎是第一时间将巴基压在身下，也许他应该绅士一点，不该那么着急。

巴基笑得浑身都在抖，总在他低头的时候恰到好处地躲过他的吻。

“你应该专心一点……史蒂夫，别闹——嘿……”巴基笑起来，像是在幸灾乐祸，“你的舞步太差劲了，卡特女士会生气的。”

史蒂夫像是被浇了一盆冷水。

“卡特女士？”

“你不是欠着她一支舞吗？”

史蒂夫放开了他的Omega，他的呼吸急促，一时不知道该说什么。

“怎么了？”

“你就是为了这个？”

“我答应过你，史蒂夫。我会教你跳舞，不过你可能还需要练习一下……怎么了？”

史蒂夫静静看着巴基，那句“难道你不想要我吗”迟迟无法说出口，好像有什么人扼住了他的喉咙。史蒂夫无法呼吸，只感觉自己闹了一个天大的笑话，却又无法对这个让他心碎的人生气，他现在只想冲出去跑十圈，他需要做点什么……

“我想……”巴基的五官突然揪在了一起，脸色发白，“别管这个。史蒂夫，冰箱里的墨西哥卷是什么时候买的？”

“什么？”

“抱歉，我……”巴基皱着眉狠狠推开不知所措的Alpha。史蒂夫看着巴基消失在卫生间门口，然后他听到了一阵呕吐声。

史蒂夫脑子的线断了。

十分钟后巴基走出了卫生间，脸色发白，嘴角还挂着几滴水珠。“我发誓再也不吃墨西哥卷了。”

“巴基。”

“怎么了？”

史蒂夫深吸一口气，“你是不是……”

“什么？”巴基窝进沙发上，拍了拍身边的空位。史蒂夫不确定地坐到巴基身边，他甚至不敢看巴基的眼睛。

“你的发情期还没过，我们昨晚……”

巴基的身体立刻僵硬了，他转向史蒂夫，就像一个机器人，“这不可能，你没有成结。”

“成结只是为了保证……我确定我没有戴套。”

“你射在了我的肚子还有脸上——等等——”

巴基又狠狠吐了一轮。

史蒂夫恨不得直接给自己一枪。

 

第五章

 

◆

 

巴基任由史蒂夫钻进他的被子。

他在黑暗中静静感受床铺的另一半深深下陷，然后史蒂夫火热的身体包围了他。他的Alpha从后面抱住他，抱得有些紧。

他几乎要喘不过气。

巴基虚弱的肠胃抗议这样拥挤的怀抱，但巴基并不能让史蒂夫离开。

他无法阻止史蒂夫这么做——如果保护欲可以实体化，他估计早就被牢牢护在一个金色保护膜里了。在他吐得昏天黑地的半个小时里，他的Alpha兼从小一起长大的挚友一直摆出一副如临大敌的架势，尤其在他拒绝去医院的时候（他一想到消毒水的气味就忍不住要吐），史蒂夫看上去很想给他上一课（巴基确定那会是惊人的长篇大论）。

如果巴基还有力气，他一定会狠狠揍史蒂夫一拳。他会的。

他还不习惯史蒂夫这样担心他的健康，要知道小时候史蒂夫才是身体更弱的那个，他负责扮演那个皱着眉递药的角色。每次史蒂夫生病他都会忍不住恼怒和心疼，他知道那种感觉，但他现在真的不需要史蒂夫的恼怒和心疼。说真的，史蒂夫的五官都要皱成一团了，而且他还觉得这样的史蒂夫无可救药的英俊。他一定是脑子出了什么问题。

巴基强行停止抱怨，他最近实在太易怒了，可他为什么那么生气？

****孩子。** **

这个词就好像一把狠狠敲醒他的锤子。史蒂夫相信他怀孕了。

****怀孕。** **

想到这个词的巴基此刻只觉得头晕目眩，仿佛身下柔软的床垫正在不停下陷，然后他会狠狠摔到冰冷的地板。他的胸口冷得要命，而他的背已经开始冒汗了（多亏了史蒂夫黏糊糊的拥抱），在寒冷和火热之间，他饱受煎熬。

他闻到弥漫在空气中的Alpha信息素，那勉强安抚了他一半的焦躁与不安。史蒂夫的皮肤很干燥温暖，散发着淡淡的薄荷香，巴基喜欢干干净净的史蒂夫。

他们沉默了很久。巴基听着史蒂夫紧促的呼吸，默默地选择了继续装睡。他不打算说话，一旦开始说话史蒂夫一定会提到那个词（或者那两个词），然后他会发疯。

巴基和洛基认识了很多年，在他的记忆里，洛基曾经情绪失控两次，不是因为索尔大张旗鼓的求婚，不是因为怀疑索尔偷情（幸好那个金发Alpha还没有蠢到那种地步），而是因为孩子。

洛基曾经说过很多反婚反育的经典名言，而现在那些单词纷纷在巴基的脑海里上蹿下跳，恨不得让他超负荷的身体彻底崩溃。

倒不是说巴基真的不想要孩子，只是……这实在太突然了。如果不是每个月的备忘录写着“吃抑制剂”他不会记得自己是个Omega，而现在他可能怀孕了。生产？养孩子？升学？

而且他和史蒂夫……

****他和史蒂夫的问题还没解决。** **

准确来说他根本不清楚他们之间的问题是什么。没有激情？没有承诺？没有恋爱？不够合拍？不够相爱？说真的，他们的问题到底是什么？

巴基的思绪跳到了墨西哥卷。是的，他此刻唯一的希望是墨西哥卷，那些不知道什么被买下的墨西哥卷。他希望是那些墨西哥卷让自己这般痛苦。他可以向上帝祈祷，祈祷罪魁祸首是坏掉的墨西哥卷而不是史蒂夫的精子。

正当巴基诅咒和拜托那些墨西哥卷的时候，那只搁在他肚子上的灼热手掌突然不安分起来。

****史蒂夫在笨拙地揉着他的肚子，就好像在安抚肚子里的孩子。** **

巴基狠狠捏了史蒂夫的虎口，挣脱这个热得让他发疯的怀抱。他转过身，然后他的鼻子撞到了史蒂夫的。巴基的眼泪都出来了。

“你在生气。”史蒂夫可怜兮兮地说。

巴基立刻心软了。他痛恨自己那么容易心软，痛恨自己不忍心看史蒂夫难过的样子，痛恨自己没办法对史蒂夫生气。但是那是史蒂夫，他最亲爱的史蒂夫。

“对不起。”

他们异口同声，向对方道了歉。他们道歉的原因都很可疑。

该死的荷尔蒙。

史蒂夫又把他拖进一个怀抱，这令盖在他们身上的被子显得十分多余。

不管巴基愿不愿意承认，他无可救药地被史蒂夫散发的Alpha信息素吸引，他甚至违抗自己的意愿，凑近了几分。他放任自己吸收史蒂夫的Alpha信息素，让自己好好放松一下。他想要这个，史蒂夫闻起来的感觉实在太棒了。

“你不想要孩子，对吗？”

巴基的神经紧绷起来，他想要回答，却又隐隐觉得这不是一个正确的问题。

“或者说……”巴基感觉到史蒂夫的喉结在耸动，然后史蒂夫的声音变得很奇怪，“你不想和我有个孩子。”

“什么？”巴基被这个问题打得措手不及。

“你……你想和我有个孩子吗，巴基？”

巴基既想哭又想笑，只觉得史蒂夫实在是太可爱了，可爱得发蠢。

“史蒂夫，我们是最好的朋友。”

“我知道。”

“可你问我想不想和你有个孩子。”巴基说完，实在忍不住笑了出来，他笑得那样厉害，身子抖得像个筛子，眼泪都快出来了。噢，该死，他的胃又不舒服了……但巴基实在止不住笑，史蒂夫一本正经的模样实在太可爱了。

巴基还沉浸在这个玩笑，一时不备，被迅速翻过身的史蒂夫狠狠压在身下。

空气中的Alpha信息素瞬间变得浓烈而有攻击性，身为Omega的巴基只觉得身体软绵绵的，就像发热，迅猛的热潮袭击了他。巴基晕乎乎地发现，他似乎已经湿了。

他惹恼了他的Alpha，他不知道那是为什么。

巴基下意识地反抗，却不得不臣服在无处不在的Alpha信息素之下，他的身体正在叫嚣着Alpha的入侵。

Omega艰难地呼吸，看着他的Alpha。“史蒂夫？”

“我是认真的，巴基。”在黑暗中巴基看不清史蒂夫的表情，而史蒂夫的嗓音仿佛是一层纱，撩拨着他的每一寸身体。

“我爱你。”

那句话仿佛是一个开关，巴基的心跳得厉害，很快出了一身汗。他的胃里仿佛有很多蝴蝶，他无法呼吸。

“这也许是……Alpha的本能在作祟。”

巴基说不清自己是在挣脱史蒂夫还是拉近史蒂夫，他想要让史蒂夫恢复理智，因为他的理智已经岌岌可危。

“你喜欢别人吗？”史蒂夫轻轻放开了他，依然压在他的身上。

巴基想要摇头，他不能确定自己有没有摇头。他的Alpha粗暴地扯掉他们之间的被子，然后他们的身体贴在了一起。把该死的怀孕和孩子抛到一边，现在的感觉对极了。

他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，他们的呼吸频率一致，这感觉对极了。

史蒂夫把自己卡在他的腿间，用下颌缓慢碾过他的脖子，这感觉对极了。

他把手伸进了史蒂夫的白色背心，大力抚过那片性感的背阔肌，因为这感觉对极了。

“给我……”

巴基听到自己带着渴望的沙哑嗓音，他控制不住自己，他心烦意乱，他现在想要好好操一顿。见史蒂夫没有反应，巴基恼怒地用腿绞住Alpha的腰，用力一翻，调换了他们的位置。

Omega脱下自己的白背心，露出闪着微汗的上半身，然后是内裤……巴基听到身下人犹豫着发声反对他的行动，他气恼地俯下身舔咬Alpha的喉结和下巴，不顾一切地释放他的Omega信息素。

他在引诱他的Alpha。

“巴基？”

Omega舔了舔唇，又舔了舔Alpha的脸，满意地看着情欲染上Alpha的眼睛。

“留下来或者离开……你选。”

不需要史蒂夫说出来，他也知道史蒂夫的答案。

 

史蒂夫插入得又深又急，巴基的身体因为疼痛和剧烈的欢愉而颤抖起来。他的每一个细胞都在因为他的Alpha欢呼，叫嚣着更多的快感。

他的Alpha满足了他的一切需求——史蒂夫一边吮吸他的舌尖一边狠狠地操他，然后那些吻移到了他的胸口，史蒂夫把他的乳头吸得又痛又麻，爽得他找不着北。巴基把腿打开到最大，缠住Alpha性感的腰身。

史蒂夫的阴茎又粗又长，以不可思议的力道和频率操干他，完全点燃了他的每一寸身体。巴基为史蒂夫湿透了，他听到他们交合的地方发出的羞耻水声，伴随着囊袋撞击肉体的声音还有床架发出的剧烈响声，他们的喘息和呻吟可能已经透过了墙壁。也许有人会抗议，但他们顾不了那么多。

巴基不知道史蒂夫要了他多久，他只知道他不想让史蒂夫拔出来，他很舒服，舒服得快要死掉了。他的呻吟染上了哭腔，上帝啊，史蒂夫快要把他的脑浆操出来了……

“啊——”史蒂夫的一记猛插让巴基半是痛苦半是欢愉地哭叫，他大概抓伤了史蒂夫的背，他必须抓破什么东西。

抽插变得慢了不少，却每一下都命中要害，巴基艰难地回吻史蒂夫，他想要叫出来，但史蒂夫似乎只想吻他。

没过多久史蒂夫又粗暴起来，巴基不顾一切地回应。他的Alpha执意和他十指紧扣，巴基由着史蒂夫——他已经被史蒂夫插得喘不过气。

等一切结束，巴基已经累得无法自己清理自己。他似乎听到史蒂夫在说话，像是呢喃，又像是梦语。

在史蒂夫的怀里，巴基安心地陷入黑暗。

 

第六章

 

◆

 

饥肠辘辘的巴基不情愿地睁开了眼睛。

有一个瞬间他忘了自己身在何处，但很快，四肢百骸传来的酸痛提醒他昨夜的疯狂。准确来说那实在太疯狂了：他在饥饿和疲惫之下请求自己最好的兄弟狠狠把他操进床垫，还不止一次。就好像世界末日即将到来，他们必须抓紧所有时间狠狠做爱，享受对方的每一寸身体。

每个Omega在自己的Alpha面前都会那么失控吗？巴基不得而知。他现在只知道自己饿极了，饿得没法继续思考。

怀孕。

该死的，巴基绝望地闭上眼，他为什么又想起这个词？这个词只会让他头晕脑胀、胃液翻滚，没有任何的好处。

巴基用仅剩的力气做了几个深呼吸，然后清晰地感觉到史蒂夫正从背后抱着他。他的心跳因为羞耻迅速加快—— ** **他已经对史蒂夫出现在他床上这件事习以为常了吗？**** 好吧，准确来说这是史蒂夫的床。

史蒂夫的金色碎发和呼出的热气弄得巴基很痒，那只强壮有力的手臂在他的腰上收紧，而他们之间仅隔的一根手指的空隙似乎会发烫，那让巴基的身体蠢蠢欲动。最终，被饥饿苦苦折磨的Omega费劲地挣脱Alpha的怀抱，拿起床头柜的闹钟。

大概还有一刻钟到六点。真早。真难得。真饿。他不需要担心自己会吵醒史蒂夫，他的好伙计很快便会被生物钟叫醒。

翻身下床的时候巴基差点站不稳，他的肌肉酸痛无比，如果史蒂夫昨天晚上没有贴心地清理他的身体，估计画面会更加糟糕。

食物，对，他需要食物。

巴基匆匆洗漱，给自己煎了两个荷包蛋，三片培根，烤了一些菠菜，打开了一罐玉米粒，可惜他无法享受咖啡（真希望他没有怀孕）。他当然会给史蒂夫准备一份，在他解决他的需求之后。

烹饪和进食让巴基出了一些汗，就在他小心对付菠菜的时候史蒂夫走进了厨房。老实说，史蒂夫只穿着一件白色内裤的画面实在不利于巴基的心脏健康。

“看我准备了什么。”

史蒂夫只是微笑，这和往常并没有什么不同，但巴基忽然产生一种说不清是好是坏却让他想要逃跑的预感。

很快，他的预感得到验证： ** **史蒂夫绕到他的身后，用一双手环住了他的腰，然后一串轻吻落到了他的颈侧。****

巴基差点烫到自己，但他保持静止，除了呼吸变得急促以外没有任何动作。可他的心脏似乎不愿保持静止。他的腺体跳动了一下，因为Alpha的气息而兴奋起来。他确定自己没有发出任何引诱Alpha的信息素，他有些不知所措。但有一点巴基是确定的——他不反感史蒂夫这么做，准确来说他希望史蒂夫给他更多的吻。

“早上好，巴基。”

史蒂夫的声音沙哑而性感，几乎要把巴基折磨疯了。这样的史蒂夫对巴基来说有些陌生，巴基说不出这是件好事还是坏事。

“早上好。”巴基紧张地舔了舔唇，他在史蒂夫温柔的触碰下转过身，来不及看清那双海蓝色的眼睛便迎来了一个薄荷味的吻。

他偷偷惦记平底锅上的该死的菠菜，但史蒂夫的舌头似乎不愿放过他，它在他的口腔点火，将新生的火种埋进他的身体。

在巴基反应过来之前史蒂夫已经将他抱起，放在距离燃气灶不远的地方，他不得不弓起身子继续这个吻。

****“我爱你。”** **

史蒂夫说过的话像是一枚定时炸弹在巴基的脑中炸开，像是按了暂停键，他停下了亲吻史蒂夫的动作，差点被他们的津液呛到。

原本沉浸在亲吻的Omega迅速推开了远远没有满足的Alpha。

“抱歉，我得……去洗个澡。”

巴基几乎可以说是落荒而逃，但他顾不了那么多。

 

◆

 

热气蒸腾，巴基屏住呼吸，缓缓将自己埋在热水之下。他躺在浴缸底端，无趣地睁开眼睛。

他没有锁门，只是掩着，因为如果他关上了门他会忍不住彻底反锁。

他只是……想要缓一缓。

巴基知道自己必须面对史蒂夫，知道自己逃不过这一劫，甚至猜到了最终的答案。他已经不打算问史蒂夫卡特女士的事了——他的史蒂夫不是那种三心二意的混蛋，如果史蒂夫说“我爱你”，那么他的意思就是“我爱你”。

上帝啊，他昨天晚上一定是吐昏了头才会不把史蒂夫说的“我爱你”当回事，才会在史蒂夫告白后执意让史蒂夫狠狠操干他。

如果史蒂夫是因为他们的链接又怀疑他怀了孕而说出“我爱你”，他可以理解，他不可能怪罪努力承担责任的史蒂夫。

如果史蒂夫是认真地、单纯地爱他，那实际上只会 ** **更加**** 糟糕。

先不说从兄弟变成情人的过程是否会困难重重，他此刻并没有什么精力“谈恋爱”——他被标记了，可能还怀了孕。他有自己的事业，他需要工作，他未来至少五年的计划里没有伴侣和孩子这个选项。他希望他和史蒂夫能够永远在一起，但分手的几率总是存在的不是吗？

无法预知的未来带来的彷徨让巴基选择当一只鸵鸟，他把自己的脑袋埋进沙堆里，假装那些问题并不存在。

他渴望史蒂夫，他不能肯定那是因为他被史蒂夫标记了、还是因为他确确实实想要史蒂夫。也许那根本没有什么差别。控制自己不去渴望史蒂夫反而更让他痛苦。

也许他们之间的问题不是爱得太少，而是爱得太多了——他们把对方放在第一位，却忘了问自己想要什么。

巴基的思绪被突然出现的史蒂夫打断，他慌乱地坐起来，差点被水呛到。

这不是狩猎游戏，他却觉得自己是一头被雄狮盯上的麋鹿，而史蒂夫毫不遮掩的目光让狼狈而赤裸的他无处遁形。

他没有叫史蒂夫的名字，史蒂夫也没有叫他的，他们对视了几秒钟，那过程仿佛有一个世纪那么漫长。

史蒂夫再不做点什么巴基就要受不了了。

他的Alpha什么都没做，他却无法呼吸。

史蒂夫慢慢除去身上唯一的布料，踏进了浴缸。

好吧，巴基舔了舔唇，情况好像比他想象得更糟糕。

史蒂夫没有释放信息素，他的Alpha根本不需要释放信息素。

Alpha强壮的肉身挤掉了多余的热水，他们的膝盖贴在一起，原本就不宽的浴缸瞬间拥挤起来。他们又一次对视，巴基希望自己没有把目光凝聚在那双深邃的蓝眼睛上。

整个过程中巴基没有选择拒绝史蒂夫，那个念头不是没有闪过他的脑海。他知道，只要他说不，史蒂夫就不会继续。

那么他希望史蒂夫继续。

“别拒绝我，巴基。”

像是有什么梗在他的喉咙，巴基什么都没有说，只是发出了一声模糊不清的咕哝。

史蒂夫轻易地找到了他的唇，那再简单不过了。巴基受不了这个，他想让史蒂夫像昨晚那样狠狠操他，而不是像现在这样温柔地、充满爱意地亲吻他的嘴唇。史蒂夫想要确认他的心意，巴基知道，他需要在没有信息素的情况下清醒地接纳史蒂夫作为他的Alpha。

巨大的压力让巴基不自觉走神，他的注意力被蓝白色的浴帘吸引，然后他的下唇传来一阵刺痛——史蒂夫咬了他。

但史蒂夫的恼怒很快被温柔取代，巴基甚至来不及辨别。他甚是笨拙地回应史蒂夫，因为他之前的不回应让史蒂夫难过，因为他想要继续这个吻。

巴基很快被按在浴缸的边缘，史蒂夫覆盖在他身上，霸道地挤进他的腿间。史蒂夫托着他的后脑继续亲吻他，从嘴唇到颈侧。这很糟糕，同时又对极了，巴基的身体颤抖，在滚烫的热水里直打哆嗦。

****他很清楚接下来会发生什么。** **

这很危险，他们毫无疑问已经抵达了边缘。

史蒂夫将手指插进他的下体的时候巴基粗声叫了出来，而匍匐在他身上的Alpha还在尽心尽力地吮吸他的皮肤，吮吸昨晚留下的吻痕。

巴基想要作弊——一旦释放他的Omega信息素，他就不用承受这些纠结和拷问。但他除了紧紧抱住史蒂夫、配合史蒂夫的爱抚以外什么也没做。

剧烈的快感让他不自觉扭动身体，浴缸的水因为他们的动作震荡起来，发出羞耻的水声。

史蒂夫将他的乳头吮吸得又痛又麻，仿佛要吸出点什么，而来不及冷却的热水显然让情况变得更糟糕。巴基不受控制地按住史蒂夫的脑袋，让史蒂夫更用力地吮吸他胸前的两点，他的Alpha满足了他的所有要求。

“啊——史蒂夫……唔……”

回应他的是更多的吻。

巴基想要投降，他必须认输，摆在他面前的只有这条路。

史蒂夫慢慢进入他的身体，像是故意延长这个过程，他们的呼吸频率一致，巴基能够清醒清晰地感觉到史蒂夫在慢慢地、一寸一寸地进入他的身体。

史蒂夫在占有他，不是因为原始的本能，而是因为史蒂夫爱他。这个认知让巴基的身体发烫，他叫着史蒂夫的名字，不顾一切地迎合史蒂夫的撞击，摆成各种姿势让史蒂夫操得更深。他的手在史蒂夫宽阔的背上游走，他感受着史蒂夫紧绷跳动的肌肉，在史蒂夫插得太深的时候动情地抓挠史蒂夫的背和臀肉。

史蒂夫会在每次冲刺的时候重重咬住他的肩膀，他一边在Alpha身下承欢一边舔咬Alpha发红的耳垂。

他跪在浴缸里，以最羞耻的姿势被入侵，史蒂夫发狠地操干他的屁股，然后俯下身和他接吻。

肉体碰撞的声音很快盖过了水声，甚至盖过了巴基沙哑的、带着哭腔的呻吟。

到最后巴基的膝盖已经无法支撑这样激烈的交合，史蒂夫扣住他的腰进行最后一番冲刺，在他高潮的时候再一次狠狠咬破他的腺体。

他们一起摔进早已变冷的洗澡水里，史蒂夫射在他的背上，以侧着的姿势再次进入他。巴基眯起眼睛，惬意地享受Alpha猛烈而又不失温情的撞击，他们在做爱的间隙长时间微笑着亲吻对方，巴基的心跳因为史蒂夫炙热的目光不断加速。

过了好一会儿，史蒂夫才终于意识到水已经凉透，不情愿地抽离。

他们费劲地擦干对方的身体，那实际上没有任何用处，因为他们又在洗手台、沙发、卧室、书房……几乎在每一个角落都干了一场，就好像这是他们第一次品尝对方的身体。他们上瘾了，他们停不下来。

巴基希望史蒂夫永远不要停下来。

 

◆

 

他们在门口吻别，一个人穿着整齐挺拔的西装，一个人裹着唯一干净的灰色床单。

“我今天会晚点回来。”

史蒂夫搁在巴基脸颊的手把巴基弄得有些痒，他笑着挣脱，又被狠狠地吻住。他拽着史蒂夫的领带把史蒂夫从门口拉了回来，在混乱中巴基牢牢裹着的床单松了，那让史蒂夫疯狂，巴基突然喜欢这么做。

“我是你的。”史蒂夫吻了吻他的额头。

巴基也吻了吻史蒂夫的额头，还有模有样地吻了史蒂夫的手背，“我也是你的。”

“我不想去上班。”

“你已经迟到了。”

“我知道。”

“你喜欢你的工作。”

“我曾经喜欢我的工作。”

“快去，我也要准备回归工作……唔……的资料。”

“我们明天去医院？”

巴基深吸一口气，“好，听你的。”

“我爱你。”

史蒂夫不等巴基回复便火急火燎地吻住Omega的唇，他们在又一次擦枪走火之前结束了这个吻。巴基把史蒂夫狠狠推了出去，史蒂夫一脸委屈的样子实在太可爱了。

 

巴基是被手机铃声吵醒的。

是的，他本该准备文件资料，却因为过度疲惫睡着了。都怪史蒂夫，他的那个永远精力旺盛、永远知道怎么取悦他的Alpha。

奇怪，洛基为什么会在工作时间给他打电话？

按下接听键的瞬间巴基突然害怕起来，他不想接这个电话。

“怎么了？”

“我也想问你这个问题。”洛基听上去有些紧张，这不像洛基。

“到底怎么了？”

“罗杰斯打电话预约你的产检，我告诉他你预约的是切断链接的手术，然后他挂了我的电话……”

巴基没有听到洛基后来说了什么，他的心已经不在这里了。

上帝啊……他做了什么？他对史蒂夫做了什么？他怎么可以忘记这么重要的事……他早该告诉史蒂夫……

洛基似乎在安慰他，或者道歉。他知道这不是洛基的错，洛基不过是在做自己的工作。

这更不是史蒂夫的错。是他大错特错了。

巴基愣愣地回应洛基的话，颤抖着挂断这通电话。他看着史蒂夫的号码，用尽所有的勇气按下了拨号键，按了好几次才按对。

史蒂夫没有接听他的电话。

 

第七章

 

◆

 

山姆本可以度过一个美妙的夜晚：他在夜店遇见一个辣得冒烟的妞（他发誓他的目光从没有离开她的耳钉和嘴唇），更美妙的是他们一拍即合。他在与她共饮第二杯血腥玛丽的时候确信他会带她回家。

可事实是，门铃在他们吻得难舍难分的时候不识相地响了起来，怒不可遏的他粗暴地扯开门，意外发现失魂落魄（也许没那么糟糕）的史蒂夫。

他今晚注定无法享受火辣的性爱。

唯一值得安慰的是，那个火辣的Omega留了电话，临别前还给了他一个热吻。如果她真的会接电话就更妙了。

山姆在他的美好幻想里沉浸了一秒钟，然后史蒂夫开了口，山姆不得不将目光聚焦在一张英俊而愁苦的脸蛋上。

“抱歉我打扰了你，”那双蓝眼睛仿佛失去了所有的光彩，“我不知道还能去哪里。”

除了巴基，山姆不知道还有谁能让史蒂夫露出这样的表情。他认命地叹了口气，把局促地站在门口的老伙计拉进来。

山姆打开窗，让风吹散弥漫在客厅空气里的信息素，他也需要清醒一下，而史蒂夫看起来过分清醒。他和史蒂夫已经好些天没有一起晨跑了，他不清楚史蒂夫的近况，不过那似乎是肉眼可见的糟糕。

他转头，惊恐地发现史蒂夫打开了他的啤酒，并且喝得十分起劲。在他震惊的十秒钟时间里史蒂夫已经解决了第一瓶啤酒，正准备撬开第二瓶，山姆一时竟不知道该阻止史蒂夫把他的啤酒当水喝还是陪史蒂夫继续。

作为这间公寓的主人，山姆像个入室盗窃的小偷，小心翼翼地移动，直到坐到柔软的沙发垫——噢不，他怀疑他会陷进去。

“巴基是我的第一个Omega，也会是最后一个。”

哦不，不，不……

山姆的呼吸急促起来，他盯着史蒂夫紧皱的眉头和满是汗水的额头，联想到史蒂夫很久没有去晨跑——噢不。

“我还以为我们拥有了一切。这感觉就像从天堂狠狠摔到了冰冷的地板，”史蒂夫苦笑着摇摇头，“也许我们注定不能在一起……”

山姆感觉自己的心口被什么人狠狠揍了一拳，他为什么现在才发现史蒂夫对他的重要性呢，为什么在史蒂夫病入膏肓的时候才发现他多么在乎这个兄弟呢？

史蒂夫被突然抱住他的山姆弄得措手不及，差点呛到，酒瓶里的啤酒洒了至少一半。

“你……怎么了？”

山姆娘兮兮地蹭了蹭史蒂夫，“我才需要问你，有多严重？”

史蒂夫想要回答“很严重”，但直觉告诉他他们说的不是一回事。

“什么？”

“你的病，多严重？”

史蒂夫哭笑不得，“我没病。”

像是触电一般，山姆立刻放开了史蒂夫，他揉了揉他那被挤皱的脸，半是气恼半是窘迫，“那你为什么要这么说？”

“那你为什么不怀疑生病的是巴基？”史蒂夫不甘示弱地回敬。

山姆虚弱地翻了个白眼，“如果生病的是他你还会来找我吗？你不会离开他半步。”

这下好了，一切又回到了原点，史蒂夫俨然变成了苦大仇深的悲情剧男主角——瞧瞧那紧皱的眉头，瞧瞧那忧郁的蓝眼睛，瞧瞧那毫无生气的肌肉。有那么一瞬间山姆怀疑自己是不是说错了什么，他的意思是，难道他说的不对吗？

“我想你是对的。”最终史蒂夫打破了沉默。

山姆打开一瓶啤酒，碰了碰史蒂夫手里的酒瓶，“说吧，到底发生了什么？你可以告诉我任何事。”

史蒂夫感激地看了他一眼，然后山姆的脑子在史蒂夫说出“怀孕”的时候自动断了线。

 

◆

 

有时候语言是无力的。

史蒂夫以为向山姆倾诉能够减轻他的痛苦，至少能够让他的胸口不再这般沉重，但他没有得到预想的效果。

****从来没有。** **

他听见洛基带着怀疑的口气说出那句“巴基预约的不是切除链接的手术吗”，那颗因为恋人而狂热跳动的心脏像是被什么东西狠狠扼住。他深吸一口气，鼓起勇气问了一句“巴基有没有取消”，洛基说“不，我想他并没有告诉我他要取消”。

就好像这不过是他的独角戏，巴基从头到尾没有参与。

也许那就是。

他为什么要在巴基处于发情期、被他意外标记的时候告白？他为什么要在巴基无法保持清醒的时候一遍遍亲吻巴基，一次次确认巴基是真的想要他。

****这和强迫巴基有什么区别？** **

也许巴基只是忘记了。有一个声音这样告诉他。也许他们的吻曾经不夹杂任何情欲，那些缠绵和本能、欲望或者信息素都没有关系，巴基并不是因为不想伤害他才没有拒绝他。

但真正的答案在巴基手中。他猜不到，也不想再猜。比起苦求不得，答案明明近在咫尺却没有勇气去争取才是最让人灰心丧气的。

他是一个Alpha，征服Omega是他的原始本能，他不能肯定自己是否摆脱了“本能”，他唯一确定的是，他想要巴基。

他想要巴基，在每次和那双深邃的绿眼睛对视的时候，在每次亲吻那张永远上翘柔软的嘴唇的时候，在每次猛烈撞击、停顿，听到巴基嘶哑而狂热的呻吟的时候。他想要巴基，尽管巴基在只是睡觉、做梦、呼吸，甚至什么都不做。

为什么他没能早点明白呢？

“也许……情况并没有你想象的那么糟糕。”

史蒂夫愣愣地把注意力转移到山姆身上。他的老朋友正试图安慰他，这个认知让他感到一丝欣慰。他又喝了一口啤酒，没打算把流到下巴的酒滴擦掉。

“至少我是这么认为。”

山姆不确定地补充了一句。

“为什么？”

“从你的描述……”

“这是我的版本，山姆，”史蒂夫摇摇头，“这是我希望发生的故事。”

山姆刚想说什么，史蒂夫的手机铃声响了起来，他一看史蒂夫的表情就知道那是巴基打来的。他正好奇史蒂夫会如何应对，没想到向来不逃避问题的史蒂夫居然把手机扔到了他的手里。

哇，这部不受主人青睐的手机居然那么烫手。

“你不打算……”

“我现在脑子不清醒，反正在电话里说不清楚。”史蒂夫又喝了一口酒，试图把恼人的铃声过滤。

这下好了，老实巴交的史蒂夫还会找借口了。山姆无力地翻了个白眼，将手机大大方方地放到茶几上。

史蒂夫的视线追随着他，当然，史蒂夫的目光就没有从巴基的照片移开。

 

且不说史蒂夫的耐力如何（山姆一直好奇他的老伙计为何能够一口气跑那么多公里还脸不红心不跳），山姆肯定史蒂夫的定力是他见过的Alpha里面最好的——这已经是第七个电话了。

山姆几乎已经看到了两个史蒂夫，一个想要接电话，一个无法迈出那一步，两个史蒂夫互相撕裂拉扯，晃得他头晕脑胀。

最后，忍无可忍的山姆替史蒂夫挂断了第七个电话。他不是故意的，他原本想要接听，结果史蒂夫惊慌失措的架势让他手一滑，点到了红色的键。

史蒂夫扯了扯僵硬的嘴角，没有对此发表意见，然后沉默地起身，自顾自走进了客房。

山姆决定离史蒂夫的手机远一点。

 

◆

 

史蒂夫不知道自己跑了多久，每次他需要发泄什么，他总会选择跑几十公里或者打沙袋。他只记得不断后退的林荫道和自己剧烈而急促的呼吸声，他的胸腔发烫，喉咙似乎被点燃了。

脚步逐渐沉重，他抬起头，发现自己跑到了巴基的楼下。

他这是怎么了？

他用最快的速度完成今天的工作，只是为了跑回巴基身边。

可他的心因为巴基碎了。

这大概是他第一次体验心痛的感觉。他不够自信，如果他足够自信他就会当面问清楚，看着巴基的眼睛问出那个问题。

可他只是转头，敲开了山姆的门。

他似乎破坏了山姆的好事，他可真失败。他闻到交融在一起的Alpha和Omega的信息素，不受控制地回想起几个小时之前他和巴基也是这样锲而不舍、热切得疯狂地亲热。

他应该接电话，不是吗？

但很多时候，不该做的事情更具有吸引力——比如标记自己的最好的朋友、在对方无法保持清醒的时候趁虚而入、不接电话，不听解释。

他把自己锁在这个密闭的空间，一遍遍回放那些甜蜜的片段，直到他的心跳不再为之加快。他讨厌这样的自己，坠入爱河对他而言太陌生了，他在不断下沉。

****他只是需要一点时间。** **

****一点点就好。** **

他对巴基上了瘾，他需要慢慢戒掉，这个过程肯定不会愉快。但他会渐渐清醒，就像从糟糕的宿醉清醒过来，或者说，从一个美妙得不真实的梦境清醒过来。等这阵胸闷过去，他就会走出这个房间，回到巴基身边，继续当巴基最好的兄弟，如果巴基还愿意接受他的友谊。他可能永远无法停止爱巴基，这就是问题所在。

史蒂夫闻到自己身上的汗味和酒味，忍不住皱眉，他该洗个澡。

不，他漏了什么。史蒂夫越发感到胸闷，仿佛有什么东西堵在他的心口，有个人在努力告诉他什么，他听不真切。

他握紧了拳头，直到指节发白发痛，恨不得清空所有的思绪只为了找到他遗漏的东西——到底是什么？

巴基。巴基。巴基。巴基。巴基。巴基。巴基。巴基。巴基。

他一遍遍默念巴基的名字，然后一个画面切入他的脑海：面色苍白的巴基推开他，冲进卫生间呕吐。

怀孕。孩子。

史蒂夫全身的血液似乎瞬间凝固了，他的脑袋嗡嗡直响，一阵眩晕袭击了他。像是衬托，他的房门被狠狠敲响。

“史蒂夫？”

“……怎么了？”

“他在门口。”

 

第八章

 

◆

 

事情远比巴基想象的顺利。

他不再尝试给史蒂夫打电话（第七通电话被强行挂断，他知道史蒂夫不想在电话里谈），匆匆叫住一辆的士，报出山姆的住址。他仿佛脱力一般倒在的士的后座，而这不过是战役的最开始。

这是他和史蒂夫第一次冷战，他不擅长和史蒂夫冷战。他知道冷战的结果——它会结束，因为史蒂夫会听他解释，因为那是他的史蒂夫。

他需要的不过是鼓起勇气，然后敲开那扇门。

山姆面色复杂地保证自己会告知史蒂夫，巴基在门口等了三分钟，无时无刻不想直接走进去，不管史蒂夫是否欢迎他。他告诉自己等待会是值得的，告诉自己再耐心一些，然后那扇门再次打开，他看到了有些陌生的史蒂夫。

就在巴基后悔没有准备挽回爱人的发言稿的时候，史蒂夫径直走向他。

“我们回家吧。”

****我们。** **

巴基睁大了眼睛，还以为自己穿越了，幸运地跳过了道歉、解释、拉锯甚至恳求的过程，但史蒂夫轻轻揽住他的肩，用那双哀伤的蓝眼睛温柔地注视他，“别担心。”

巴基不确定地看了看山姆，后者看上去比他还要震惊，还毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，嘴巴一张一合似乎在说，“这样就没事了？”

那也是巴基想问的问题。

“晚上想吃什么？”

直到史蒂夫提出这个普普通通的问题，巴基才发现自己之前一直在走神，他们已经坐上了的士。巴基闻到了浓烈的啤酒味，而史蒂夫的衬衣呈现湿了又干的状态，也许现在不适合做任何解释。

巴基小心将手指滑进史蒂夫的手心，“都可以。”

史蒂夫慢慢握紧了他的手。心慌意乱已经离巴基远去，因为史蒂夫的手心很干燥，温暖，紧紧裹着他的。

“准备工作结束了吗？”

“什么？”

“你明天不是要……”

“噢，是的，我准备得差不多了。”巴基紧张起来，该死，这是怎么回事？为什么一直是史蒂夫在找话题，难道这不是他应该做的事吗？“我的意思是，一切都很好。你呢，工作还顺利吗？”

“还差一些。”

“要加班？”

“不需要，我在书房继续就好。”

巴基一直在注视史蒂夫，但史蒂夫半闭着眼，似乎想要睡觉。Alpha信息素随着Alpha的心情低落而愈发淡了，巴基则越发擅长鼓起勇气——他让自己倒向史蒂夫，整个人靠在史蒂夫的胸口，还不安分地蹭了蹭以寻找最舒服的位置，史蒂夫由着他。巴基闻着史蒂夫散发出的Alpha信息素还有酒味（那让他忍不住皱眉），静静闭上眼睛，直到一阵剧烈的颠簸将他从史蒂夫的怀里震出来，但史蒂夫很快用有力的臂膀阻止他摔下去。

司机咒骂了一声，而巴基只注意到了史蒂夫眼里的关切。他捧起史蒂夫的脸想要给他的Alpha一个吻，但史蒂夫率先用一个拥抱阻止了这个吻的发生。

巴基愣了好几秒才回抱他的Alpha。他现在不是那么确定了。

 

◆

 

“你还记不记得我第一次告诉你我是个Omega，”巴基说着，把一杯冒着热气的热可可放到正在揉太阳穴的史蒂夫面前，“你说了什么？”

史蒂夫轻轻皱起眉，喝了一大口半糖热可可，模糊不清地说了一句“谢谢”，然后摇摇头。

Omega微笑着拉起刚刚完成工作的Alpha，偷偷吻了吻Alpha的嘴唇，后者的身体立刻紧绷起来。巴基也不恼，他知道他得慢慢来——要让这个固执的史蒂夫相信他是认真的可不是一时半会儿的事。

他的史蒂夫是全世界最傻最顽固的Alpha，他拿史蒂夫没办法。他对史蒂夫又爱又恨。

“你要带我去哪？”

“过来。”

巴基把史蒂夫拽进他们的房间，让他的手机播放音乐。史蒂夫不知所措地看着他，巴基牵起史蒂夫的左手，将它放在他的腰上，然后牵起史蒂夫的右手。当他搂住史蒂夫的脖子，无限拉进他们的距离，他的Alpha才明白他想做什么。

“我还欠你一支舞。”

“巴基……”

“别说话，你会毁了这一刻。”

也许是因为熟悉的环境带来的安全感，或者是因为巴基选的音乐恰到好处，史蒂夫很快进入了状态。他不需要担心自己会踩到巴基的脚背，因为他们跳得很慢，不仔细看会以为他们不过是在拥抱。

和自己心爱的人共舞是一件那么简单的事，史蒂夫不知道他为什么仍旧无法感到真切的快乐。他放任自己贪婪地呼吸融合了甘甜凛冽的Omega信息素的空气，让自己抱得更紧一些，仅仅是一首曲子的时间。

“你问我Alpha和Omega有什么区别。”

“你已经分化成了Alpha，史蒂夫，尽管你看上去还是那么瘦小。于是我告诉你，因为Omega有发情期，我必须得离你远一点。”

“我当时不过是在开玩笑，你看上去真的很难过。”

史蒂夫忍不住因为自己的天真无知笑了起来。

“现在我可以告诉你，史蒂夫，”巴基停下舞步，紧紧抱住他的Alpha。他为自己即将要说出口的话而微微颤抖起来，他的呼吸变得急促而剧烈，他的信息素不受控制地散发出来，他的原始本能促使他引诱他怀里的Alpha。“我属于你，不是因为你标记了我，我不会让除了你之外的Alpha标记我。你还不明白吗？我不想切除链接，我后悔了，我该死地后悔了。”

“巴基……”

“我爱……”

“也许我们需要冷静一下。”

史蒂夫沉稳有力的声音打断了巴基的告白，受挫的Omega缩瑟了一分，不甘心地握紧了拳头。

“我不该在你发情的时候向你表白。你需要我，因为我标记了你，因为你渴望我的信息素。你不够清醒，也许我也是。”史蒂夫残忍地在拒绝他的同时抱紧了他，“我不想强迫你或者让你做出任何让你后悔的决定。”

大概是被Alpha抛弃带来的恼怒在作祟，巴基气得头脑发晕，恨不得把整颗心剖开让史蒂夫看个清楚。他狠狠推开固执又愚蠢的Alpha，粗暴地将史蒂夫扔到床上。

他跨坐在史蒂夫的胯上，不顾后果地释放自己的Omega信息素，直到空气里算是蠢蠢欲动的求欢气息。他俯下身堵住史蒂夫的唇，阻止史蒂夫继续说出任何愚不可及、只会伤害人的话。他轻易地撬开了史蒂夫的牙关，在史蒂夫震惊而不知所措的表情中寻找到史蒂夫的舌尖。他近乎狂热地吮吸着史蒂夫的唇舌，进攻史蒂夫口腔的敏感点。津液从他们唇齿的间隙流了出来，他顾不了那么多。

他快速扯开史蒂夫的皮带，把手伸进史蒂夫的裆部揉搓炙热的Alpha性器，同时继续啃咬史蒂夫的嘴唇。他的手心很快沾到了黏腻的前液，史蒂夫发出夹带着情欲的喘息，下一秒便将他狠狠反压在身下。

巴基动弹不得，但史蒂夫却没有进一步的动作。

深陷情欲沼泽的Omega立刻红了眼，巴基难耐地叫着Alpha的名字，“史蒂夫……史蒂夫，史蒂夫——唔……”

一双火热的大手在巴基微微发汗的皮肤上游走，大力地揉捏着。遍布吻痕的身体在这样强烈的刺激下扭动起来，巴基喘不过气，本能地用双腿牢牢缠住史蒂夫的腰身，在混乱中扯下了史蒂夫的裤子。

粗长火热的Alpha性器跳了出来，弹在巴基的小腹上，巴基的呼吸一滞，然后急不可耐地圈住史蒂夫的阴茎，上下套弄。

原本埋在他颈侧的Alpha发出一声暧昧不明的呻吟，然后加重了舔咬的力道，巴基有一瞬间怀疑史蒂夫会咬破他的颈动脉，将他生吞活剥。

****他求之不得。** **

他想要史蒂夫，想要得发疯。即使他们早上才做过，史蒂夫早就把他干得自己是谁都想不起来，他依然想要史蒂夫。他的每一根骨头都在为了他的Alpha颤抖，每一根血管的血液都在为了他的Alpha加速流动，他不知道自己怎么了，他本该耐心说服史蒂夫，但他现在只想好好操一顿。

他要史蒂夫像今天早上那样狠狠干他，在这张床上，地板，书房，阳台，不管是哪里，他想要史蒂夫。

“啊……继续，史蒂夫——”

巴基因为史蒂夫的爱抚难耐地叫起来，他渴得要命，他想要史蒂夫的一切，想被史蒂夫填满、占据、宣布主权。他一直抗拒成为任何人的Omega，但现在，此时此刻，他想让史蒂夫行使Alpha的权利。

他的耐心耗尽了。

空气中的Alpha信息素几乎迷乱了巴基的神经，他现在湿得不像样子，一边套弄史蒂夫的阴茎一边说着胡话。他的衣服松松垮垮地贴在身上，整个人呈现期待被享用的痴态。他知道史蒂夫无法拒绝这个，他们无法拒绝对方。

巴基被无法满足的欲望折磨得快要发疯，但史蒂夫忽然按住他套弄着Alpha性器的手。

Omega睁开眼睛。

“不……如果你想要，我会帮你。”史蒂夫拿开他的手，“你不需要顾及我。”

巴基看着早已饥渴难耐却在努力压制欲望的史蒂夫，明白他低估了自己的Alpha。他正想把史蒂夫骂醒，一根手指插进了他饥渴湿透的后穴，然后是第二根，第三根……

快感仿佛势不可挡的潮水，瞬间淹没了他。

巴基数不清史蒂夫用手指和唇舌让他高潮了多少次，他拒绝不了这个，一遍遍恳求史蒂夫给他更多，但他想要的远远不止这些。那一刻巴基痛恨自己是一个容易被情欲摆布的Omega，痛恨自己无法拒绝史蒂夫。

最后他什么也射不出来了，依然渴求却只想快点结束这折磨人的一切。史蒂夫依然硬着，伏在他身上喘气，时不时吻掉他的生理泪水。

“感觉好一点了吗，巴基？”

“……滚开。”

史蒂夫像个做错事的孩子，小心翼翼地看着他，“你需要清洗……”

“滚开，我不想见到你。”

史蒂夫最后还是照做了。

 

第九章

 

◆

 

当助理艾米丽贴心地端来他往日喜爱的蓝山咖啡，巴基下意识拒绝，又在艾米丽露出疑惑的表情之后不得不礼貌地接过那杯冒着热气的咖啡。

他捏着银制茶匙，久久搅拌那杯咖啡，并不打算真的喝下去，尽管他度过了一个辗转反侧、难以入眠的糟糕夜晚。

巴基轻轻按了按他的腹部，只能摸到坚硬的腹肌，无法感知里面是否存在一个生命。不管怎样，他不该冒险，尤其在他和史蒂夫冷战的时刻。

一想到他的Alpha，巴基的眉头皱得更深了。并不是说他依然在生史蒂夫的气（虽然史蒂夫在这件事上表现得像一个十足的混蛋），恰恰相反，他早就原谅了史蒂夫。

早在他告诉史蒂夫滚开的时候他就原谅了史蒂夫，或许更早。当时的他被愤怒蒙蔽了双眼，急切地想要找个人指责，好发泄他的不满和痛苦。他生自己的气，他气自己没有早点明白史蒂夫的心意，没有在史蒂夫标记他之前告诉史蒂夫他希望他们可以组建一个家庭。

他听见史蒂夫关门，声音低得好像那扇门从未关闭。他的Alpha永远那么体贴而残酷。他依然可以感觉到史蒂夫的存在，因为他们是对方的Alpha和Omega，他们的链接过分强烈。

他可以感觉到史蒂夫就在门口，五分钟后史蒂夫离开了公寓，然后他感觉不到史蒂夫。巴基静静躺在凌乱的床单之间，他的身体沾着汗水和精液，他不想去清洗，他太累了。

怨恨史蒂夫很困难，原谅史蒂夫却很容易。巴基累得无法思考，他选择容易做的事。所以他在史蒂夫深夜跑步回来，缩在沙发睡着之后小心走出房间，吻了吻睡得不安稳的Alpha，然后轻手轻脚地清理自己。

他原谅了史蒂夫，所以他在第二天醒来的时候吃光了史蒂夫为他准备的早餐，尽管他的胃很不舒服，像是被一只手死死揪着。

如果他告诉史蒂夫他不生气了，史蒂夫可能会更加自责，于是他索性再“生气”一天。

****如果没有链接，史蒂夫会不会立刻相信他？** **

****如果他真的怀孕了，他们又该怎么办？** **

几滴咖啡随着搅拌的动作过大溅了出来，微微烫到了巴基的手背，沉浸在复杂思绪中的Omega回过神。巴基放下咖啡和杯垫，捏了捏酸痛的太阳穴。

好在他还有工作，巴基从没有像现在这样渴望工作。该死，他真的应该好好工作了。

“组长，经理找你。”

“好的，我这就过去，”巴基慌乱地收拾桌面，试图寻找他一个星期之前就该上交的文件，“谢谢你，艾米丽。”

好不容易找到文件的Omega深吸一口气，走进了经理的办公室。

索尔正在低着头处理一份合同，没注意到巴基的到来，而巴基则因为索尔与史蒂夫相似的身形和发色不自觉晃了神。

过了五秒钟索尔抬起头，给了巴基一个微笑，“噢，你来了。”

那个瞬间巴基竟因为索尔带着笑意的蓝眼睛感到一丝不快——史蒂夫已经很久没有好好给他一个微笑了，度日如年大概就是这样的滋味。

“怎么了？”

“……没什么。”

索尔倒没有介意他的失态，“我想让你去冰岛一趟，关于收购约顿集团……”

巴基瞪大了眼睛，而索尔像是立刻明白了他没有表达出的惊喜和顾虑，温和地示意他坐下来。巴基照做了，他怀疑那柔软的坐垫会把他吃进去。

“让你去不只是因为洛基建议，”提到自己的丈夫，索尔的表情突然诡异起来。他欲盖弥彰地咳嗽了一声，继续说，“我知道你准备了很久。”

“但我也缺席了很久。”

“比起你们的准备，那不算什么。”

巴基看着那双蓝眼睛，想到了他的Alpha，还有自己可能意外怀孕的事实。他的心一沉，不知道该如何答复他的上司。是的，那是他梦寐以求的机会，他为此努力了很久……

“你不愿意吗？”

巴基攥紧了手里的文件，一时不知道该怎么回答，他几次张口，却无法说出任何拒绝或者同意的话。一阵恶心眩晕涌来，他咬紧了下唇。

“也许你需要再思考——噢，洛基，你怎么……”

巴基转过头，看到穿着一身禁欲黑色西装的男人，只觉得更加紧张了。

“我听说你在这里，”洛基走进来，带着逼人的气势吻了吻索尔的嘴唇，然后转过身对巴基说，“我在你的办公室等你。”

巴基和索尔都知道洛基的意思是“立刻回到你的办公室”。

 

◆

 

如果说巴基有什么不想见的人，洛基的名字一定暂时被写在了那张单子上。他的老朋友不仅知道他和史蒂夫之间发生了什么事，还是一个过分聪明犀利的人，洛基会不留情面、一针见血地指出真相，而他此刻最不需要的就是真相。

洛基理了理领口的黑色丝质领带，注视着巴基办公桌上的蓝山咖啡，不赞同地皱眉。

“艾米丽端来的，我……并不打算喝掉它。”

“噢，这样。”

巴基神经紧绷地看着洛基喝了一口他的蓝山咖啡，后者立刻皱起眉头，“太甜了。”洛基接着坐到了他的位置，像索尔那样邀请他坐下来，巴基咽下满肚子疑问按照医生的指示坐好，摆出一副认真从容的姿态。实际上他紧张得要命——洛基为什么要出现在这里？洛基为什么不在医院忙着折腾病人？他为什么会有一种强烈的、不详的预感？

那双犀利而深邃的绿眼睛锁定着巴基，“他打开过你的生殖腔吗？”

如果巴基正在喝水，他一定会狠狠呛到或者喷洛基一身。巴基只觉喘不过气，他没想到向来优雅的洛基会这样直接粗暴地问出这个问题。

“嗯？”

“也许……我们第二次的时候，”巴基艰难地组织语言，能说会道的他在洛基面前宛如一个哑巴，“他不小心打开过，但是很快就……”巴基真的说不下去了，他宁愿吃毒药自尽。

“你有没有告诉他你不想怀孕？”

“我为什么要告诉史蒂夫我不想怀孕？”

“因为他暂时是你的Alpha。”

巴基语塞。他希望洛基把“暂时”去掉。

“他有没有成结或者把精液射进……”

“洛基，”巴基不得不红着脸叫停这场对话，他恨不得立刻消失，“我只需要检查一下，不管怎样史蒂夫没有做错。”

洛基挑眉，“他没有做错。亲爱的，我们都知道那是怎么回事。”

“我不知道……我晕过去好几次。”巴基怀疑自己已经发烧了，“总之我明天会去医院……”

巴基还没把话说完，洛基不知道从哪里变出一个黑色皮质公文包。医生看着他，语气不善地指出，“你居然在和金发Alpha做爱的时候放任自己晕过去，如果你真的怀孕了，我希望你吸取教训。”

巴基的嘴角抽了抽，“你这是在歧视金发Alpha。”

“是的。”

巴基又一次语塞，但真正让他说不出话的是洛基从公文包拿出的一次性真空采血器还有消毒工具。

“你们预约了今天上午的验孕，记得吗？”洛基没好气地提醒道。

“你随身带着这个？”巴基不知道他在惊讶什么，毕竟洛基这般神通广大，就算洛基从公文包里拿出一整瓶香槟酒他也不该惊讶。

洛基假笑，露出森森白牙，“我也随身带着手术刀，你永远不知道你会在什么时候需要用到它们。”

巴基紧张地咽了口唾沫，强迫自己不去看索尔的方向，强迫自己不去假设任何可怕的画面。

“现在，伸出你的手。”

 

◆

 

巴基拖着疲惫不堪的身体回到了史蒂夫的公寓，他应该回自己的家，他的发情期已经结束了不是吗？但他在的士司机询问地址的时候报出了史蒂夫的——管他的，他累坏了。

他浑浑噩噩地度过了一天，他本该兢兢业业，好好弥补之前落下的工作，但他昏沉的脑子被洛基说的那句“今天晚上就能给你结果，亲爱的，我是为了让你睡个好觉”和索尔的那句“也许你需要再考虑几天，星期三给我答复可以吗”。那些表格和文字令他头疼不堪，他没有胃口，午餐只吃了六分饱。

他强迫自己做完五分之四的工作，带着剩下的任务离开了公司。

巴基不认为他能睡个好觉，不管结果如何，他都不能睡个好觉。但他没有力气反驳洛基，他的朋友随身带着手术刀，他不该招惹这样的不定时炸弹（也许洛基会倾向更加优雅得体的比喻）。

巴基推开门的时候史蒂夫正在准备晚餐，Alpha背对他的身体明显僵硬了一分，巴基警惕地看了看餐桌上的两人份餐具，安心又糟心地放下沉重不已的公文包。

他们没有过多的交流，因为上一次的交谈并不愉快，巴基希望史蒂夫能够自动忽略他红着眼说的那句“滚开”，但史蒂夫显然不会遂他的愿。

“你看上去很不好，发生了什么？”

最终史蒂夫忍不住这么问道，正在对付美味多汁的意大利肉酱面的巴基抬起头，不受控制地露出一个微笑，“今天实在糟糕透了。”

他的表情和他的话完全不搭调，史蒂夫担忧地看着他，巴基只是想要微笑，他想给史蒂夫很多很多的爱和微笑。

“洛基来过。”

史蒂夫明显紧张起来，“为什么？”

“他抽了我的血，今晚就可以……知道结果。”巴基选择忽略索尔的提议，他知道那会严重干扰史蒂夫的判断和心情。不管怎样，洛基得出的结果无法更改。

巴基心疼地注视史蒂夫脸上难得一见的黑眼圈还有发白的嘴唇，他想让史蒂夫下垂的嘴角重新上扬，想让史蒂夫的蓝眼睛恢复迷人的光彩。

“我该做什么？”

“你已经做得很好了，”巴基细细咀嚼美味的意大利肉酱面，他恨不得一口吞下它们，“有一点……”

“什么？”

“别说对不起，我们都是。”

 

巴基是被手机铃声弄醒的，他揉了揉酸涩的眼睛和太阳穴，发现自己不知道什么时候躺到了床上。他明明记得他刚才在看一部电影，他忘了结局。他身上的被子盖得好好的，整间卧室只有一盏橘黄色的壁灯亮着——有人依然那么贴心。

他在抓住手机的瞬间想到那是洛基的短信。他立刻清醒了，心脏怦怦直跳，胃液翻滚。他想把史蒂夫叫进来，但他发现自己没法这么做。

他深吸一口气，点开了洛基的短信……

他不知道该怎么告诉史蒂夫这个结果。

 

第十章

 

◆

 

再次睁开眼已经是凌晨两点十七分。

巴基在收到洛基的短信后便没有再睡着，他紧闭着眼辗转反侧，让自己深陷安静得不近人情的黑暗。中途洛基打来电话，巴基努力集中精神，他听着洛基磁性的声音，却难以提取其中的意思。洛基的兴致越来越低，最后抛给他一个问题便挂了电话。

****你为什么失落？我以为那是你想要的。** **

洛基说的没错，那是他想要的。他想要独立的生活，完美的事业，最贴心的朋友，不再因为自己是Omega而被打上任何标签。也许再加上一个贴心的伴侣，甚至几个可爱乖巧的孩子。那些都是他想要的。他想要的东西总是太多，他也知道慢慢积累的道理，也在努力脚踏实地地朝着他的目标前进。

但那些东西，事业也好、家庭也好、受人尊敬的地位也好，比起史蒂夫，显得不值一提。他已经不是曾经的巴基，他现在真正想要的，是门外那个安稳地睡在沙发上的Alpha。他不知道他还要等多久，他的耐心快耗尽了。

****他想要打开这扇门，把倔强的史蒂夫拖回来，用一个温暖的怀抱把他的Alpha牢牢锁在他们的床上。** **

时间慢慢流逝，巴基听见秒针行走的声音，而那个念头在他的身体里不断尖叫着，他的每个细胞、每根骨头，每滴血液都想要疯狂响应它。

也许史蒂夫已经睡着了，他不该打扰史蒂夫。史蒂夫辛苦工作了一天还准备了晚餐，他得让史蒂夫好好休息。巴基忍着冲出去吻醒史蒂夫的冲动，哆嗦着穿上史蒂夫的衬衣，又一次把自己塞进被窝。但他的被窝冷得像个冰窟窿，衬衣上残留的Alpha信息素少得可怜。

他的身体因为过分渴望Alpha信息素而轻轻颤抖起来，他很亢奋，同时渐渐虚弱。等他反应过来，他已经单膝跪在沙发旁，而史蒂夫依然熟睡。

巴基顺着Alpha的鼻梁轻轻抚摸，从Alpha因为呼吸而耸动的鼻翼到嘴角、下巴，就好像他第一次发现史蒂夫长得这般英俊。史蒂夫微微皱眉却不反感他的触碰。好像手里攥着一颗骰子，巴基突然想要把它甩出去，放手赌一把——他低头贪婪地吮吸史蒂夫在睡梦中无意释放的Alpha信息素，他的吻落在史蒂夫的颈侧、红得过分的耳垂，他甚至吻了吻史蒂夫的嘴唇。

他太想念史蒂夫的吻，这个时候他忍不住怨恨他的Alpha，怨恨这个Alpha只知道给他最好的，却从没想过如果没有那些吻他会多难过。他的理智警告他不要再继续，但他已经熟练地撬开史蒂夫的牙关，不受控制地吮吸史蒂夫的舌尖。他的心脏几乎要跳出他的胸口，如果史蒂夫不是他的Alpha，这就是犯罪，但他感觉对极了。

再吻一秒钟就好。

巴基闭上眼亲吻他的Alpha，他身下的人并没有真正回应他，他以为他可以偷到一点甜头，直到那双强有力的手攀上他的后背，然后收紧。

Omega睁开眼，对上那双深邃的蓝眼睛。在接下来的几秒钟时间里没有人说话，巴基感觉自己的心跳声就要冲破他的耳膜，他维持着这个尴尬的姿势，努力寻找一个合适的理由，而他那备受折磨的脑子只想到梦游这个蹩脚的理由。更要命的是，他真的说出来了。

“我只是……在梦游。”

他们的鼻尖抵着鼻尖，巴基也许出了一身汗，他手脚不协调地想要起身，然后史蒂夫开了口。

“我相信你。”

巴基不知道该哭还是该笑或者继续装作自己正在梦游，而史蒂夫率先扣住他的脑袋，把他拖进一个更深更长的吻。

接下来发生的事就好像他们已经预先排练了千百遍一样：史蒂夫坐起来，迅速脱掉身上的衣服，而巴基一刻不停地吻着他的Alpha，即使被反压在沙发上也不忘记追逐史蒂夫的唇。巴基抛弃了羞耻心，在一切刚刚开始之时用双腿牢牢绞着Alpha精壮的腰，在史蒂夫啃咬他的颈侧之时主动侧过身子让出更多的皮肤，他牢牢抱着他的Alpha，而他的史蒂夫回报他同样的热情。

有那么一个瞬间巴基以为自己真的在做梦，但史蒂夫的爱抚很快让他无法思考。Alpha干燥粗砺的指腹划过他的皮肤，舌尖，甬道，他只想要更多，想要史蒂夫狠狠打开他、填满他，给他最原始最猛烈的撞击。他一遍遍叫着史蒂夫的名字，就好像那是催促史蒂夫继续的魔咒。

磨人的前戏进行到一半的时候巴基哭叫着释放了，史蒂夫贴心地减慢速度，而高潮过后的空虚很快让巴基清醒过来。他知道只要史蒂夫进入他的身体，一切就来不及了，他们会像两只发情的动物那样不管不顾地操干，用尽全力榨干对方，而他要在那之后告诉史蒂夫检查的结果。根据他的经验，性爱只会让事情更加糟糕。

史蒂夫依然在开拓他的身体，巴基颤抖着，呻吟着，在理智不允许的情况下丢盔弃甲。两种完全相反的声音几乎要活活撕裂他，巴基挣扎着说了一句“不”，然后史蒂夫真的停下了。

他们大口大口地喘气，巴基看着史蒂夫染上情欲的蓝眼睛，“我……我必须告诉你一些事，史蒂夫。”

 

◆

 

巴基给他的蓝山咖啡多加了一块方糖，却依然觉得苦涩。于是他索性放下烫口的咖啡，开始收拾去冰岛需要用到的文件和资料。

他这些天已经犯了太多的错误，不能再错了。

收购约顿的项目他跟进了很久，似乎花了大半年的时间忙着准备，他对此再熟悉不过。这是他熟悉的工作，它让他感到安全，他很少犯错。

他同样熟悉史蒂夫，他认识史蒂夫快一辈子了，可他总是犯错。

一想到史蒂夫温柔地注视惶恐而难过的他，用他最熟悉不过的表情说出那句“你没有让我失望，巴基，你永远不会让我失望”，他的心就皱成一团，像是被一双狠厉无情的手揪着，硬生生挤出一摊血水。

他记得那些无关情欲的轻吻，他的Alpha释放令人安心的信息素，用最笨拙的方式安慰他。他们拥着对方躺在温暖的床上，说一些漫无边际的话，大多数关于童年的回忆。

“我们再也回不去了，史蒂夫。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫搂紧了他，巴基听不出史蒂夫是否为此感到悲伤。

“我们该怎么办？”

“面对，然后解决。我不会再逃避了，巴基。”

****让我爱你，史蒂夫。** **

很多次巴基差点要把这句话说出口，但他忍住了，因为他们身心俱疲，需要好好休息一下。他在史蒂夫怀里睡着，一夜无梦。

有时候巴基希望他和史蒂夫是一对在酒吧相逢的陌生人，他们将互相吸引，那会是最原始、最狂热的吸引，然后史蒂夫会带他回家，他们像每一对热恋中的Alpha和Omega那样疯狂地交换信息素，史蒂夫会狠狠标记他。他们将用最快的速度结婚……

埋在后颈的Omega腺体隐隐跳动起来，巴基费劲地放下数量多得必须抱着的文件，他抬起头，看到史蒂夫还有那些暗暗羡慕或者嫉妒的Omega和Alpha，即使是平日里禁欲的Beta也忍不住多看这个高大英俊的金发男子几眼。

而史蒂夫正走向他。

巴基只觉得脑袋发热，可能发烫的不只是他的脑袋。他在史蒂夫敲了敲玻璃门之后才想起要邀请他的Alpha，他的急切让他笨手笨脚地打翻了那杯咖啡。褐色的液体很快污染了一份文件，巴基咒骂了一句，手忙脚乱地整理桌面，又打开电脑寻找文件的备份，等他打印好一份新的才发现史蒂夫正站在不远处等着他。

“我只是过来看看，”史蒂夫倒先红了脸，“你很适合这个。”

“我刚刚干了件蠢事。”

“你认真的样子很迷人，很酷……”

巴基花了一秒钟时间意识到史蒂夫在夸他，这实在有些不可思议，因为史蒂夫红着脸，就好像他们在调情。

“怎么了？”

“什么？”

“你有话要说。”

“是的。”

“那就说吧，你可以告诉我任何事。”

“准确来说我需要问你一个问题，”史蒂夫按住他的肩膀，和他对视，“你还想要切除链接吗？”

巴基握紧了拳头，如果不这么做，他可能会忍不住揍史蒂夫或者揍他自己。他并不是感到失望、恐惧、紧张或者彷徨，而是别的东西，他的答案就在嘴边，却无法组织好那些单词。他失去了言语的能力。

史蒂夫轻轻揉着他的脸颊和鬓角，用深情得足以吞没他的目光注视他，如果史蒂夫这时候求婚，他一定会毫不犹豫地答应。

“我们……”

“抱歉——”

巴基看着风风火火离开又风风火火折回来的索尔，有些哭笑不得。他的经理一下子没了往日的威严，大概是因为见到了和自己一同服过役的史蒂夫。

“怎么了？”

“我真的不想打扰你们，只是……”

“需要我回避吗？如果是什么商业机密的话。”

“不，”索尔摆摆手，脸上的笑容逐渐消失，“约顿提前了谈判的时间，如果要去，今天就得出发。”

“我没问题，可是为什么会突然提前？”

“约顿的人不是什么正人君子，你是知道的。”

巴基想提醒索尔那是洛基出身的家族而洛基随身携带手术刀的事实，但史蒂夫率先开了口。

“你今天就要走吗？”

“我明天才离开，今天洛基还有一场手术。”说完，索尔感受着室内尴尬的气氛，不好意思地笑起来，“我知道你问的不是我，只是告知你一声。”

“是的。”巴基不确定地回答。

“棒极了，我让你的助理买了机票，你还有三个小时的时间赶去机场——你为什么那么生气？”

巴基希望他可以和史蒂夫心电感应，这样他就可以把那句“索尔并不是在压榨我”传进史蒂夫的大脑，现在他只能轻轻按住史蒂夫的手腕。

索尔露出疑惑又委屈的表情，好在史蒂夫很快恢复，两个Alpha又没事似的聊了几句，然后索尔又一次风风火火地离开。

现在就剩他们两个人。

巴基下意识看了看墙上的钟表，不由得紧张起来。史蒂夫则握紧了他的手心，“我回去收拾你的东西，你准备你需要的。”

他的Alpha总能驱散他的不安。

 

巴基花了半个小时的时间收拾剩下的文件和资料，像个十足的强迫症患者足足清点了七遍，然后让可怜的艾米丽装好带到机场。

当他回到家，史蒂夫已经装好了一个行李箱。他看着史蒂夫整理东西的背影，只希望时间过得再慢一点。可惜他的时间不多了。

“嘿，你回来了。”史蒂夫拉开拉链，“你看看是不是缺了什么。”

****缺了你，史蒂夫，我想把你一起带过去。** **

“怎么了，不顺利吗？”

“没什么，只是我可能还没准备好。”

“不，巴基，你准备得足够充分了，你是最适合的人选。我知道你在忙什么，也知道你花了多少精力，你会成功的。”

“别这样。”

史蒂夫愣住了。

 ** **别再那么体贴，别再让我舍不得离开。**** 巴基突然被一阵恼怒袭击，他不讲道理地推开史蒂夫，狠狠收起他的行李箱。轮子和瓷砖激烈碰撞，巴基几乎要把他的行李箱拉断，他感觉史蒂夫在努力释放信息素安抚他，那根本不起作用。

那就离开这里，离得越远越好，至少他不用担心失去史蒂夫。

不知名的愤怒促使巴基继续前进，但他在引擎启动的瞬间就后悔了——他至少要在冰岛待一个月，见不到史蒂夫的一个月他要怎么办？史蒂夫要怎么办？

他在的士开始加速的前几秒急切地叫司机停下，暴躁的司机先生咒骂了一声。巴基的行李还在后备箱，但他毫不犹豫地跳下车，不顾一切地往史蒂夫的方向跑去。

他们在公寓楼下相遇，差点撞到对方。巴基又一次失去了语言能力，他想说他忘了带雨伞，但他根本没有收拾他的行李。

他已经做错了太多。

过度的紧张让巴基久久说不出话，也许只是一秒钟的时间，而史蒂夫仿佛变成了全世界最霸道的Alpha——巴基只知道史蒂夫突然把他拉近，然后是一个强势得无法抗拒的吻。

****终于。** **

 

                   

第十一章

 

◆

 

巴基大概是这家便利店最奇怪的顾客——没有哪个Omega会在购买抑制剂的时候傻笑。

他并不是故意让自己表现得像个傻子，他无法控制自己的嘴角，看到玻璃门的镜像才发现自己正在微笑，准确来说是傻笑，洛基将这样的笑容称为坠入爱河的傻笑。他倒是很乐意用相机捕捉洛基的“坠入爱河的傻笑”然后用巨幅海报用纸打印出来，搞不好他的上司还会给他加薪。

巴基强迫自己集中注意力，勉强选了一款效果还不错的抑制剂，然后某个控制欲极强的Omega把最昂贵的那款抑制剂甩到了他的脸上。

“嘿……”巴基抓紧了适合用来收集指纹的包装盒，“我不需要这个。”

“有人托我好好关照你。”

“史蒂夫？”

“准确来说是索尔，你的Alpha似乎不愿再给我打电话了。”

巴基看着洛基似笑非笑的表情，只觉得后颈的齿痕刺痛起来。

洛基翻了个白眼，“你们就像那些黏糊糊的Alpha和Omega，分开前还要咬一口，幼稚。”

直觉告诉巴基，洛基的黑历史包括了“分别前还要咬一口”。

巴基皱了皱鼻子，洛基又翻了个白眼，不再说话。沉默容易让人走神，而史蒂夫，一想到这个名字巴基便无法集中注意力。

他记得的士司机气急败坏的催促，他们停不下来，停不下来的同时还有汽车的喇叭声。他不得不握紧拳头以防止自己在公寓楼下缠住史蒂夫的身体，可他的Alpha强硬得不像话，准确来说是太像话了。

他们的时间不多，可越是清醒地意识到这点，巴基越是无法推开史蒂夫。他想要弥补他们落下的亲吻，还有即将落下的亲吻。一想到他们必须立刻分离，巴基恨不得时间就这么凝固在这一刻。

他揪着史蒂夫的金色碎发，大力吮吻Alpha的嘴唇，不知道的还以为他在努力吞下史蒂夫。

他何止要吞下史蒂夫，他还想把史蒂夫打包起来带上飞机。

最后史蒂夫放开了他，脸红得不像话，就好像他们十八岁那年第一次看成人电影，不，也许比那次还要夸张。

“……我送你过去。”

“你……你只会阻止我登机。”巴基依然拽着史蒂夫的领带，“鉴于你可能会成功，我得拒绝你的好意。”

“不要拒绝你的Alpha。”史蒂夫故作委屈地说。

巴基花了一秒钟意识到史蒂夫真的成了他的Alpha，而突如其来的害羞让他差点忍不住揍史蒂夫一拳。好在的士司机的喇叭声及时拯救了他，Omega匆匆吻了吻Alpha的脸颊，然后用最快的速度跑回了车上。

巴基把自己塞进柔软的、带着淡淡烟草味和皮革味的坐垫，原本气恼不已的司机居然笑出声来，巴基只能假装不知道那个脾气古怪的中年男子在笑什么……

走神的后果是，巴基真的买了那盒昂贵的抑制剂。

他真希望自己不需要吃抑制剂，这还是头一回。

 

◆

 

第一天的工作太过繁重，巴基在下飞机的时候匆匆给史蒂夫发了条短信，根本没时间给史蒂夫好好打一通电话——这边的工作人员很快将他包围，他忙得团团转，在洛基和索尔赶来后才能勉强喘口气。

出于职业病，洛基检查了史蒂夫为他准备的抑制剂，站在专业的角度分析了一堆让巴基听得一头雾水的话，然后巴基莫名其妙地买了新的抑制剂，莫名其妙地回到了酒店，还莫名其妙地获得了半天的假期。

他似乎冷落史蒂夫太久了。

巴基打开手机，看着刺眼的红点，点开了未接来电的页面。史蒂夫明显考虑过了时差，打来的时间都合情合理，而他却没时间接电话。巴基为史蒂夫难过起来，又点开了史蒂夫发来的短信。他发誓他昨晚睡前打算给史蒂夫回短信的，可惜他被疲惫和汹涌而来的困意打败，只回复了一些类似喝醉了会打出的字符。

他该和史蒂夫说什么？他忙得忘了吃饭？忙得忘了回电话？买了一盒新的抑制剂？或者……他很想念他的Alpha？

巴基决定先好好吃顿晚餐。

他的手机屏幕在晚餐时间亮了起来，看到屏幕闪动的史蒂夫的照片，巴基手忙脚乱地放下刀叉，差点被嘴里的牛肉呛到，但他这一次总算接到了史蒂夫的电话。

“嘿，亲爱的，”巴基端起酒杯，不顾餐桌礼仪大口喝掉剩下的紫红色液体，“我正在享受晚餐。”

“晚上好……宝贝。”

“噗——”

巴基猝不及防，把来不及吞下的葡萄酒喷了出来，他顾不得餐桌的一片狼藉，哭笑不得地问道：“什么？”

“他们教我的。”

上帝啊……巴基已经可以想象到史蒂夫的表情了，他真想给他的Alpha一个吻。

“你不喜欢吗？”

“不，我只是……不习惯，”巴基艰难地憋着笑，“你可以再试试。”

“晚上好……”

巴基笑得在床上打滚。

“也许我不是那块料。”

“嘿，我不是那个意思。”

“我想给你真正的浪漫，巴基。”

巴基这才认真起来，他叹了口气，出于甜蜜和无奈，“你知道你不需要这么做，你能接受我的爱意我就很满足了。”

“可我想这么做——是你接受了我的爱意。”

巴基发出不满的咕哝，却也不想和史蒂夫争论，因为他们都是傻瓜，蠢得要命的傻瓜。他们浪费了太多时间，分离一个月是对他们的惩罚。

“我想你了。”

巴基惊讶于自己可以因为史蒂夫一句简简单单的“我想你了”而脸红心跳——该死的荷尔蒙，他可不是情窦初开的十六岁布鲁克林小子。

严格来说史蒂夫算是他的初恋，巴基在第二性征分化前有过一两个女朋友，如果一起看电影、跳舞就算约会的话。后来他的第二性征让他无法随便和某个人单独约会，如果被意外标记那就糟糕透了。好吧，如果那个意外标记他的人是史蒂夫，一切都会好起来。

****史蒂夫是他的例外，唯一的例外。** **

“巴基？”

“噢抱歉，我又走神了。”

“休息得不好吗？”

巴基不想讨论这个，就好像他在向他的Alpha抱怨，他不想给史蒂夫任何的负面情绪。有些疲惫的他努力让自己听上去兴致高涨，“我有将近半天的假期。”

“我知道。”

“你知道？”

“我是说……索尔是一个体恤员工的上司。”

史蒂夫在撒谎。巴基忍不住皱眉，他们才两天没见，史蒂夫不仅学会了叫他“宝贝”还学会了撒谎？不，史蒂夫的撒谎水平差劲得可怕。

“我想你了。”

巴基咯咯地笑起来，就好像吃了一大块草莓拿破仑。

“我也很想你。”

回应巴基的是一声刺耳的喇叭声。

“你在外面？”

“是的……我差点闯了红灯。”

“冷静点，亲爱的，”巴基扶额，难道和他谈恋爱会让史蒂夫变得莽撞吗？“先挂电话，好吗？”

“我只是在走路。”

“我会给你打电话。”

“你不会的，我昨天给你打了一天的电话。”

“我没忘记你，只是……”

“我可以这么做一整天。”

该死，他一定又在傻笑。他真想亲吻史蒂夫的眼睛和嘴唇，好好安慰备受冷落的爱人。也许……一个疯狂的念头钻进巴基的脑子，那个念头实在过于疯狂，他的呼吸一下子急促起来。

“史蒂夫，你想不想试试……”

“什么？”

“电话性爱。”

这个词让巴基脸颊发烫，他仿佛在扮演一个欲求不满的Omega，但如果史蒂夫是那个Alpha，他永远不会满足。他时时刻刻想要史蒂夫……

“你是认真的？”

史蒂夫的嗓音低沉了一分，撩拨着蠢蠢欲动的Omega。巴基在史蒂夫看不到的地方点点头，舔了舔唇，“是的。”

“你在舔唇吗？”

巴基停下了动作，“你在我的房间装了摄像头吗？”

史蒂夫轻笑起来，“我也许会搞砸。”

“别担心亲爱的，”巴基轻轻解开了自己的扣子，“我会让你慢慢解开我的扣子……”

“巴基，我得安全穿过一个街区，尽管我现在迫不及待想要解开你的扣子。”

史蒂夫在某些方面已经成了一个专家。曾经的火辣性爱迅速回放，挑起了巴基的性欲。他顾不得羞耻，只希望史蒂夫快点回到家。

很奇怪，这样的史蒂夫叫他“宝贝”的时候却是无比害羞的。巴基感觉自己对史蒂夫的爱意又多了一分，也许是很多分。

“那我等你。”

在接下来的几分钟时间里他们没有过多交流，巴基只能听见史蒂夫急促的呼吸声，而汽车的鸣笛声逐渐远去。

在嗅到自己散发的信息素后巴基警觉起来，虽然说这间酒店的安保情况应该不错，巴基不愿意放松警惕。他控制自己的信息素，一阵不算猛烈却足够危险的热潮袭击了他。

“史蒂夫？”

“我在这里。”

巴基拿起了桌子上的抑制剂，只觉不甘心，他的Alpha明明那么好。

后颈的齿痕刺痛起来，催促他快点吃下抑制剂，巴基不知道他能不能在非发情期吃这个，他以前从没有……

该死的荷尔蒙。

而就在他勉强阅读使用说明的时候，史蒂夫低沉磁性的声音在他耳边响起。

“为我开门，巴基。”

 

第十二章

 

◆

 

巴基怀疑史蒂夫不是不懂浪漫，而是浪漫本身。想到史蒂夫一边给他打电话一边大步跑向他（还差点不守规矩地闯了红灯），巴基只觉得自己吃掉了无数的草莓拿破仑，甜得脑袋发晕（他当然不提倡闯红灯）。

史蒂夫表达爱意的方式直接而笨拙，他却喜欢得要命，关于史蒂夫的一切他都喜欢。

他对史蒂夫的思念几乎是从他们拥吻的那一刻开始的，他拼命投入工作就是为了让自己少受点思念之苦。

****现在史蒂夫就在他的门口。** **

他走到门前，听着史蒂夫急促的呼吸声，突然想要欺负他的Alpha。

“巴基？”

“你真的在我的门口吗？”巴基故作严肃地发问，两声充满力量的敲门声立刻响起，巴基的心跳随之停滞。

“再吻不到你我就要疯了，巴基。”

 ** **噢你就闭嘴吧**** ** **！**** 巴基又是甜蜜又是恼怒，差点拧断了门把手，迎接他的则是史蒂夫的俊脸和一大束凌乱憔悴的玫瑰花。

他们僵持了两秒钟，史蒂夫像是刚刚意识到他手里的花束已经奄奄一息，窘迫起来，“我应该跑得慢一点，或者拿什么东西包住……”

巴基毫不浪漫地笑出声来，他的Alpha懊恼地扔掉那束可怜的花，然后用一个甜蜜又急切的亲吻堵上他的嘴。

这才像话。

巴基热切地回吻他的Alpha，那是他唯一想要做的。难得粗暴的史蒂夫狠狠用脚关上门，搂紧了他的Omega。巴基闭上双眼，动情地抓住史蒂夫的金色碎发，加深这个吻。他用舌尖缠住史蒂夫的，坏心眼地撩拨Alpha口腔的敏感点，直到史蒂夫的呼吸变得过分急促，那双强有力的手也不安分起来。

他们十分狼狈而急切地倒在酒店的大床上，微笑着追逐对方的唇。巴基伸手去扯史蒂夫的棕色皮夹克，但史蒂夫按住了他的手。

巴基睁开眼，“怎么了？”

Alpha又轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇和脸颊，用鼻尖蹭他的鼻尖，一副讨好的样子。

但史蒂夫依然牢牢按着他的手，巴基皱起眉，“史蒂夫？”

“我不想破坏气氛，”史蒂夫吻了吻巴基皱起的眉头，“但你昨天睡了几个小时？”

巴基一愣，因为这个令他心虚得无法回答又非常扫兴的问题微微恼怒起来，不客气地用膝盖顶他的Alpha。他今天早上有一个注定会谋杀睡眠的早会，而时差让他一时无法适应，那感觉就好像凌晨三点钟起床开始工作。如果史蒂夫知道他昨天的睡眠时间用一只手就数得清……

“你又不是巴恩斯夫人。”

“我是巴恩斯的Alpha，一个关心你在乎你的人。”

巴基看进那双温柔的蓝眼睛，整个人快被一片蔚蓝的深海淹没，他妥协了。

“三个小时。”

史蒂夫不赞成地皱眉。这下轮到巴基哄他的Alpha。巴基充满爱意地轻抚史蒂夫的脸，“你让我忘记了疲倦，亲爱的。”

“所以你真的很累。”

“什么？不，我的意思是……”巴基措手不及，正想要说自己并不累，一根手指覆上他的嘴唇阻止他继续说话。

“一旦开始，我只会让你更累。”

巴基咽了口唾沫，推开史蒂夫的食指，“如果你想劝我，这么说只会让情况更加糟糕。”

“能见到你我就很满足了。”

****是吗，你鼓起的裤裆可不是这么说的。** **

巴基思考了几秒钟，决定不拆穿他的Alpha。

 

◆

 

考虑到史蒂夫还没有吃晚餐，巴基又叫了一份，本该狼吞虎咽的Alpha却过于矜持。

巴基倒想知道史蒂夫能撑多久。

“索尔说你看上去很精神。”

“我不会在我的上司面前摆出一副毫无神采的样子。”

“我不是在说你现在毫无神采。”

“但你不愿和你的Omega干一场。”

史蒂夫差点被来不及吞下的牛肉呛到，他难得读不懂巴基的表情，只觉得万分委屈。他怎么可能会不想要巴基？他只是担心自己会把巴基累坏——过度的思念和原始的欲望可能会让他失去理智。他可不能让巴基连续两天晚上睡不好，他的愚蠢已经让巴基失眠好几天了，即使巴基不说他也知道。

巴基看着史蒂夫可怜兮兮的模样，又心软了。他坐到史蒂夫的旁边，捧住史蒂夫的脸，轻轻吻住犹豫不决的Alpha，好像生怕吓到了史蒂夫。他听到刀叉撞击瓷盘的清脆响声，接着一双有力的手慢慢缠住他的腰，巴基顺势跨坐到史蒂夫的身上，深深地吻着他的Alpha。

甜蜜凛冽的Omega信息素弥漫在空气中，一点点摧毁Alpha岌岌可危的自制力。

在史蒂夫反应过来之前巴基已经解开了他的皮带，Alpha懊恼又无奈地低喘，扣住巴基的脑袋加深了这个吻。

****他要怎么拒绝巴基？** **

他们还算温柔地脱掉对方的上衣，巴基突然按住史蒂夫饱满的蜜色胸肌，“等等……”

史蒂夫看着巴基端起那杯红酒，莫名紧张起来，他对情事几乎一无所知，但巴基显然很在行——他注视着他的Omega如何优雅地倾倒酒杯里的暗红色液体，然后一根火热的舌头缠住他的皮肤，舔舐上面的酒滴。只是这么一下，史蒂夫便放弃了抵抗，这根本不像他。

“我认输……”

巴基不回答，继续舔舐Alpha令人嫉妒的肌肉，不管不顾地点火，直到一只不安分的手伸进他的裤子捏住他的臀。他为此喘了一声，把亲吻转移到Alpha的颈侧。他咬住史蒂夫红得过分的耳垂，轻笑出来，“傻气的史蒂夫，我不是要打败你，我只想让你快乐。”

史蒂夫呼吸得愈发急促，用猛烈狂热的Alpha信息素紧紧包裹他的Omega。他让自己的双手在巴基的身体游走，“我很快乐……”

“那你还在等什么？”

 

◆

 

他们在浴室急不可耐地做起来。巴基发誓他原本只是想把泡沫抹在史蒂夫的身体上，那性感、迷人，令他欲罢不能的身体。他的手在史蒂夫剧烈起伏的胸口停留了太长时间，他们开始接吻，他把史蒂夫按进水底亲吻，贪婪地吮吸Alpha火热的舌尖，他睁开眼，看见从他们嘴角升起的一串串泡泡、史蒂夫深邃的蓝眼睛和闪着水光的身体。

他为史蒂夫湿透了，相信史蒂夫插在他后穴的手指早已了解这点。

他们破出水面，傻笑着大口呼吸。巴基跨坐在史蒂夫的胯上，一边亲吻他的Alpha一边扶着Alpha的性器，试图坐上去。

“别急——嗯……”

史蒂夫因为迅猛而来的快感仰头呻吟起来，巴基只觉得浑身的骨头在颤抖，因为和自己的Alpha结合的满足还有触电般的酥麻快感。

当巴基完全吞下史蒂夫粗长的勃起，他搂紧了他的Alpha，不受控制地咬住史蒂夫的肩膀。他似乎不小心咬破史蒂夫的皮肤，因为火热的Alpha信息素迅速吞没了他。

Alpha和Omega的信息素在空气中交融缠绵，情况迅速失去控制——巴基扭动身体，不顾一切地骑着史蒂夫，激烈的水声像是一种奇异的颜料染红了他的身体。他已经避开了自己的敏感点，但速度还是渐渐慢了下来，他大口喘着气，搂住史蒂夫的脖子，贪婪地吮吸Alpha信息素。

史蒂夫开始挺动，他似乎已经忍得太久了，动作逐渐粗暴起来。巴基只觉史蒂夫大力掰开他的臀瓣，那根粗长火热的Alpha性器一瞬间顶进了最深处，然后不断碾磨他的敏感点。

“啊……史蒂夫……”

巴基低叫起来，Omega的呻吟钻进史蒂夫的耳朵，那仿佛是最强劲的春药，史蒂夫只想让巴基发出更多的声音。他用不可思议的速度操干巴基的后穴，在巴基配合他的抽插后更加无法控制自己。他扣住巴基的腰，一下又一下顶到最深处，感受Omega的颤抖和欢愉。巴基紧紧吸着他，带着狂热的渴望，他找到了天堂。

“慢点——啊……史蒂夫、慢点……”

巴基开始狂乱地叫着史蒂夫和上帝的名字，他大概说了很多胡话，他控制不住自己。

Alpha和Omega动情的喘息、肉体撞击的声音还有激烈的水声充斥着狭窄的空间，他们沉浸在情欲的漩涡，不断亲吻和品尝对方的肉体。

在巴基反应过来之前，史蒂夫抽出他的性器，起身将他的Omega反按进浴缸，又一次完全插入那个无法完全闭合的穴口。他咬住巴基完全露出的脖颈，然后堵住那双被咬得发红的嘴唇。

“啊——啊……”

史蒂夫的一记猛插狠狠夺走了巴基的呼吸，而这只是开始。被干得无法保持清醒的Omega不自觉抵住Alpha发烫的胸口，但他的双腿却诚实地缠住了Alpha的腰，一只手按着Alpha的臀，似乎想要让他的Alpha操得更深一些。

被欲望和快感折磨得眼眶发红的Alpha再也无法忍耐，发狠地干起身下的Omega。巴基爽得找不着北，脚趾随着猛烈的撞击蜷缩又舒张，他又一次抓破了史蒂夫的背，他并不感到抱歉。

“给我……史蒂夫——啊……”

史蒂夫猛烈而粗暴地操着他，巴基真的很需要这个，他需要确认史蒂夫像他那样渴望，渴望得发疯。

“舒服吗，巴基？”

巴基费劲地点点头，他微笑起来，“舒服，继续——啊……永远不要停下来……”

史蒂夫把他撞得喘不过气，巴基怀疑他的骨头快要散架了。他想让史蒂夫又一次标记他，不是因为史蒂夫占有了他，而仅仅是因为他们相爱。

****上帝啊，他爱着史蒂夫，像个无可救药的傻子。** **

“史蒂夫，给我——啊……给我你的结。”巴基急切地吻了吻史蒂夫的唇，“给我全部的你。”

 

第十三章

 

◆

 

巴基本以为史蒂夫会立刻成结，毕竟史蒂夫是一个Alpha，没有哪个Alpha能抵抗成结的诱惑。他屏住呼吸，做好了准备（至少他相信自己做好了心理准备），但史蒂夫只是缓慢停止几乎算得上粗暴的抽送，俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇。

Omega有些心不在焉地回吻他的Alpha，他的注意力集中在他们连接的地方，而史蒂夫此刻的动作无疑让那根火热的Alpha性器插得更深了。他发出一声微不可闻的呜咽，很快被唇齿交缠的声音掩盖。

巴基愈发紧张起来，他喘不过气，感觉到史蒂夫深埋在他身体的部分正在跳动蛰伏，Alpha的肉结随时可能最大限度地胀大……

他抱紧他的Alpha，直到他们的身体没有一丝缝隙，他能清晰感觉到史蒂夫有力的心跳和跳动的脉搏，而浓烈的Alpha信息素正一点点渗透他的皮肤。这正是他需要的，他们的结合只是出于爱，不再夹带任何不确定的因素，多好。上帝啊，他对史蒂夫的爱意太满，满得快要溢出胸口了。

在巴基忍不住开口提醒史蒂夫之前，巴基听到Alpha低沉嘶哑的声音。

“你确定吗，巴基？”

巴基嗅着史蒂夫身上的Alpha信息素，点头，轻轻亲吻史蒂夫的颈侧。

“我爱你。”

Alpha顿了一下，撑起身和他的Omega对视，一双蓝眼睛映出了Omega最美好的模样，“这是你第一次对我说这三个单词。”

被狠心拒绝的往事历历在目，巴基不满地瞪了他的Alpha一眼，“这是谁的错？”

史蒂夫倒吸一口气，“放松点，巴基，你太紧了。”

巴基无奈地放松身体，见鬼，为什么他的Alpha每次都要搞砸他的告白？

接下来的几分钟时间里他们都没有说话，只是一遍又一遍亲吻对方。巴基张开嘴，让史蒂夫湿润火热的舌进入，像是寻找宝藏似的一寸一寸舔舐吮吸。他睁开眼，看见史蒂夫紧闭的双眼，浓密的睫毛还有完全舒张的眉头，史蒂夫全然投入的动情模样比这个吻更令他心跳加速。

他的肌肉因为长时间保持一个姿势而微微痉挛，史蒂夫勾起他的双腿，丝毫没有停止这个吻的意思，将他抱了起来。

Alpha性器滑了出大半，突如其来的空虚感让巴基发出不满的咕哝，他偏过头中断这个吻，史蒂夫低低地笑了。

“你不想成结吗，亲爱的？”

“先把身子擦干。”

巴基愣愣地由着史蒂夫用柔软干燥的白色毛巾擦干他的身体，暗自感叹他的Alpha拥有惊人的自制力，在这种情况下还能考虑别的问题。傻瓜史蒂夫担心他们会感冒，巴基喜欢史蒂夫的傻气。

巴基拉着史蒂夫的手，大笑着把他的Alpha带往酒店的大床。他们滚成一团，一刻不停地亲吻，而就在巴基想要放肆开始下一场之时，史蒂夫按住他的手，一本正经地提醒他先把头发吹干。

巴基忍不住怀疑史蒂夫使用了Alpha抑制剂。

他们草草吹了几十秒（巴基感觉过了几十秒）的头发，史蒂夫放下吹风机，又给了他一个吻。巴基迷迷糊糊地倒进柔软舒适的酒店大床，被这个慵懒缠绵的吻弄得想要好好睡一觉。该死的，史蒂夫再不做点像话的事他就要睡着了。

“进来……唔，史蒂夫，我要你的结。”

史蒂夫微笑着吻了吻他的额头，用手指稍微扩张了他的后穴，然后换上粗长火热的Alpha性器，几乎是一插到底。

剧烈的满足和快感令巴基弓起身体，史蒂夫一边舔舐他完全露出的脖颈一边拉起他的一条腿架在自己的肩膀，一下又一下抽插起来。

史蒂夫的每一个吻、每一次抽插、每一声低语都像狂热燃烧的火舌，巴基因为过载的快感扭动身体，意乱情迷地回应他的Alpha。他们的共同律动让床架发出羞耻的响声，就好像它随时会倒塌，而巴基已经彻底被史蒂夫恰到好处的温柔和粗暴迷住了，就算他的床架真的不堪重负他也不在乎。

“史蒂夫……继续——啊……”

巴基狠狠揪着身下的床单，他怀疑他会抓破那张单薄的布料，因为史蒂夫每一次的抽插都能够把他推到高潮的边缘。不同于他们在浴室的交合，现在的更充满原始的力量和快感，史蒂夫操得那么深，那么快，巴基几乎无法招架这样的快感。他咬住嘴唇，防止自己因为过度呻吟而弄哑了嗓子。

在一次令巴基浑身颤抖的猛插过后史蒂夫抽出来，放下巴基的腿，将意乱情迷的Omega翻过去，从后面进入这具沾满了Alpha信息素的身体。

“啊——”

史蒂夫覆在他的背上，一边亲吻他的后颈一边狠狠抽插。激烈的性爱让巴基完全失控地低吼起来，他只想要更多，想让史蒂夫操进最深处。巴基在中途被史蒂夫操射，他的Alpha贴心地减慢速度，同时坏心眼地进攻他的敏感点。他的膝盖几乎无法支撑自己，如果史蒂夫没有扣住他的腰，他一定会倒下去。

“啊史蒂夫……”

“我爱你，巴基。”

下一秒，史蒂夫又一次咬破他的Omega腺体。

他们一起倒回乱糟糟的床上，史蒂夫抽离，又一次从正面进入他的Omega。

巴基依然不满足地舔舔唇，他的身体似乎无法承受更多了，但史蒂夫还硬着，他还想要史蒂夫。他永远无法停止对史蒂夫的渴望。

巴基用双腿缠住史蒂夫挺动的腰身，这一次他们显得很有耐心，像是在细细品尝对方的身体。一滴滴汗水从史蒂夫的额头流到下巴，或者顺着脖子流到完全舒张的胸肌，然后滴到巴基乱糟糟的胸口。巴基感叹他的Alpha如此性感撩人，让自己的双手在史蒂夫完美的背阔肌游走。

“我会给你我的结，巴基，我会给你我的一切。”

“这才是我的宝贝。”

史蒂夫的脸立刻红了。

“你是我的甜心我的宝贝我的一切我的爱人我的——”

史蒂夫气恼地堵住巴基的嘴唇，他们笑着吻了一阵，然后巴基狠狠拍了拍史蒂夫的屁股。

“狠狠操我，宝贝。”

那双在Alpha后背上游走的手不断收紧，收紧，Alpha的蜜色肌肉出现了一道又一道夹带浓烈情欲的抓痕，并不脆弱的皮肤被狠狠揉捏、抓破……欢爱留下的痕迹仿佛最强劲的催情剂，史蒂夫将他的Omega带上了巅峰，同时阴茎结迅速胀大，巴基抵着他的胸口，发出困兽般的低吼，接受了他的结。

一滴生理泪水从巴基的眼角滑落，史蒂夫立刻吻掉了它。他细细亲吻巴基的眼睛、额头、鼻尖和嘴唇，因为巴基是他最珍视的一切。

巴基在最开始的几分钟怀疑自己的身体会被史蒂夫撑破，但史蒂夫释放足以安抚Omega的Alpha信息素，不停地亲吻他。这是他想要的。

他数不清史蒂夫说了多少次“我爱你”，他放松牙关，回应他的Alpha。

“我也爱你，史蒂夫。”

他们笑起来。

被牢牢锁住的Omega抱紧了他的Alpha，“你到底对我做了什么？”

“我也想问你这个问题，”史蒂夫吻了吻他，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，“谢谢你让我这么做，巴基，我知道你还不想要孩子。”

情欲渐渐淡去，史蒂夫的眼睛蓝得透明。巴基讨好地蹭了蹭他的Alpha，“我发誓，等我们结婚就会有孩子……怎么了？”

“我并不是在催你，目前我更想要我们的二人世界，但是……”

“但是什么？”

“你刚才是在向我求婚吗，巴基？”

巴基在史蒂夫怀里后知后觉地抖了抖，“可是我没有准备戒指。”

****“我愿意。”** **

说着，史蒂夫又给了他一个深深的吻。这让巴基想要再一次求婚。事实上他已经把和史蒂夫共度余生当成了一件理所应当的事，但是亲耳听到史蒂夫说“我愿意”，他的心都快要化了。

他眯着眼，懒洋洋地接受史蒂夫的吻，然后他突然想到一个被他忽略已久的问题。

“你的假期多长？”

“你是在问我什么时候离开吗？”

巴基又一次感叹他的Alpha不解风情，“因为你没带行李。”

“因为我想赶上最早的航班。”

看来他的Alpha也不是那么不解风情。

“你花了你的年假？”

“我本来是这样打算的。”

“但是呢？”

“我留在这里会让你分心。”

史蒂夫说得没错，巴基差点忘了他来冰岛的目的是什么，差点忘了约顿人多么难缠，差点忘了他们要打一场硬仗。但他并不是很介意，也许他正需要这个。

“我希望你留下来。”

“好，我会留下来。”

巴基在史蒂夫的亲吻中睡着了，当他迷迷糊糊地醒来，整个房间只有一盏昏暗的壁灯亮着。如果不是史蒂夫依然拥着他，他会以为自己做了个过分美好的梦。

“渴吗？”

巴基点点头，扭动身子，发现结已经消失了。他接过史蒂夫递来的水，整整喝了一杯才觉得没那么渴。

“什么时候了？”巴基哑着嗓子问。

“是时候了，巴基。”史蒂夫亲吻他，轻轻抚摸他的左手无名指。

巴基完全同意。

“和我结婚。”

“我愿意。”

 

第十四章

 

◆

 

在一阵又一阵的欢呼和贺喜声中，洛基的白眼显得如此别具一格。

巴基花了几秒钟才从索尔当着所有人的面用足以撼动四面墙的音量说的那句“嘿恭喜你订婚了”中回过神，他不好意思地笑了笑，同时忍不住怀疑史蒂夫在求婚这件事上是蓄谋已久的。

但史蒂夫还是晚了他一步。

等等，他和史蒂夫真的订婚了。也就是说，他和史蒂夫不久后将会执手走进圣洁的教堂，交换誓词和戒指，他们会度过甜蜜的蜜月旅行，拥有自己的孩子，然后无比幸福地度过他们的后半生。

巴基这一刻真切意识到，自己即将和史蒂夫组建家庭，他会拥有一个坚实可靠的理想伴侣。

他会很幸福。

噢天，为什么他没有在今天早上醒来的时候意识到这个，他应该补给史蒂夫一个热烈的早安吻，不管史蒂夫是不是在熟睡。他应该亲吻他的未婚夫，告诉史蒂夫他们就要结婚了。

这也许不能怪他，和史蒂夫相爱对他而言是再正确和正常不过的，没有人会在每天早上醒来的时候感谢自己能够呼吸空气。

但他此刻真的很想和史蒂夫分享他的快乐。

“我真为你感到高兴，伙计，”索尔全无上司的架子，大笑着拍了拍巴基的肩膀，还得寸进尺地眨眼，“洛基特别为你高兴。”

被点名的某个黑衣男子皮笑肉不笑地白了总经理一眼。但巴基不得不说，他期待洛基的祝福。

半晌，洛基在人们兴冲冲的讨论声中用微不可闻的音量说了一句“你的领带不错”，巴基低头看了看自己的海蓝色领带，竟立刻听懂了洛基的言下之意。他的得意之情只维持了几秒钟——洛基弯下腰，从深绿色婴儿车里抱出一个粉嫩的婴儿。有时候巴基真的怀疑这个孩子是不是洛基亲生的，如果他记得没错，洛基早就恢复医院的工作了。

但比起怀疑和惊讶，巴基更多感到的是羡慕。 ** **对，羡慕。**** 当巴基看着难得温柔的洛基轻声问候自己的孩子，索尔得意地亲吻自己生命中最重要的两个人，他没法将目光从这样美好的画面移开。

洛基的孩子兴奋地举起肉肉的小手，洛基亲吻它，用脸颊贴着它，然后婴儿咯咯地笑起来。

那绝对是巴基见过的最温柔的洛基了。巴基的意识渐渐抽离，他忍不住想象那个抱着婴儿的男人拥有一头耀眼的金发，最温柔的蓝眼睛，而当那双蓝眼睛看向他……

“别用这样的目光看着我，我不是你的一生挚爱，我也不会和你结婚。”

鬼迷了心窍的巴基触电般收回目光，噢该死，他一定是疯了。

“好吧，”洛基抿了抿嘴，“你想不想抱抱他？”

“可以吗？”

“还有十六分钟才到九点。”

巴基生怕弄疼了洛基的心肝宝贝，但他的顾虑在触碰到那具柔软，顺滑又香喷喷的小团子后立刻烟消云散。这孩子太过乖巧可爱，笑起来更是让人的心都融化了，巴基又一次不厚道地怀疑这孩子是不是洛基亲生的。

“他叫什么名字？”

“芬尼尔。”

听到自己的名字，男孩睁大了圆圆的眼睛，他看向洛基，他的父亲微笑着在他的脑袋印下一个甜蜜的吻。

“听着，如果史蒂夫告诉你他想要个孩子，一定是因为索尔向他炫耀过头了。孩子依然是……”

“灾难，我知道。”

对于洛基的邪门歪理巴基早就烂熟于心。

“但你喜欢这个灾难。”

洛基用气恼的表情肯定了他的猜想，不，这不用猜，因为证据就在他怀里。

巴基只抱了芬尼尔几分钟，他还需要整理乱七八糟的资料和思路，为了接下来的会议。他得暂时把戒指、结婚、孩子还有史蒂夫放到一个安全的思维空间，他必须集中精力。

该死的他还没有准备戒指——停下，集中精力……

 

◆

 

也许是因为和史蒂夫在一起耗光了巴基的所有运气，他们和约顿的首战打得并不漂亮。

好消息和坏消息总是同时出现。人不能永远那么幸运不是吗？

劳菲森家族是约顿的掌权家族，通俗来说，算是专制独裁。洛基是劳菲最小的儿子，拥有约顿10%的股份，所以他们在计划之初已经把那10%看成了囊中之物，现在劳菲试图收回洛基手里的10%。

洛基气得发抖，苍白的脸庞没有一丝血色，索尔握紧了拳头却也没有当场爆发，但因为当初洛基和劳菲签了一份厚重的合同，其中的附带条约多得无法计量，双方目前僵持不下。

这不是巴基的错，更可能不是巴基一个人能够解决的问题，他们从白天讨论到黑夜，直到清洁人员上来催促他们才发现，已经快要十二点了。

索尔的怒气早就消散得差不多，他像是才发现自己滞留了员工那么长时间，语气也温和起来，“我想你该回去了，巴基。”

当高速运转得几乎报废的大脑停止工作，巴基听到一个无法忽略的声音，那个声音在叫着史蒂夫的名字。

史蒂夫。

该死的他把史蒂夫落在酒店了。

巴基急匆匆收拾，大概落了不少乱七八糟的东西，他跑到电梯口才想起自己早上出门的时候把房卡给了史蒂夫。谢天谢地，他没有在订婚第一天就把他的未婚夫锁在酒店一整天。

他从电梯壁的映像里看到疲惫不堪的自己，深陷的眼圈和布满血丝的眼球着实吓人，他仿佛已经看到了史蒂夫担忧的模样。

电梯来到了一楼，巴基深吸一口气，走了出去，他一心想要赶回酒店，差点错过了站在路灯下的男人。如果不是他再熟悉的Alpha信息素，他可能真的会忽略……

劳菲森家族的阴险狡诈、洛基的气急败坏、索尔的恼怒和自责，持续不断的讨论、晦涩难懂的合同和附属条件、难吃的午餐和不知道有没有吃下去的晚餐，这些困扰他的东西忽然消失了，因为史蒂夫正走向他。

如果不是越发浓烈的Alpha信息素，巴基一定不会相信史蒂夫正好在他最需要的时候出现了。

这不是幻觉，史蒂夫的拥抱肯定了这点。

“你应该先打个电话。”巴基虚弱地指出，他将脑袋埋进史蒂夫的颈窝，贪婪地嗅着史蒂夫散发出的Alpha信息素。他太需要这个了。

“我以为你在忙工作。”

巴基想要沉浸在史蒂夫温暖磁性的嗓音里，事实上他真的快要在史蒂夫怀里睡着了。

“我是认真的……”巴基打了个哈欠，“如果我急着跳上了一辆的士呢？”

“我会追上你。”

“我恨不得搭飞机去到你身边，史蒂夫。”

“那我就拽住那架飞机。”

就在巴基以为他不能更爱史蒂夫的时候，史蒂夫总能证明他大错特错。

 

◆

 

尽管万分不甘心，巴基不得不建议史蒂夫先回纽约。如果留在这里意味着每天等待然后抚慰工作了一天的他，又有什么意义？看啊，他是个多么不称职的伴侣。

史蒂夫只是吻了吻他的额头，不置可否。巴基注视依然神采奕奕的、一举一动就好像电影男主角的史蒂夫，突然涌起了无尽的爱意，他希望自己已经在亲吻那张迷人的嘴唇，但实际上他只是深陷在柔软的床垫，像个急需充电的机器人。

史蒂夫脱下了衣服，依旧性感得冒烟，巴基咬着下唇，还没来得及感叹自己在暴殄天物，便被他的未婚夫拉进了浴室。

他们挤在浴缸里洗澡，身体紧密贴合，巴基却提不起兴致，并不是他不想要史蒂夫，他只是担心自己会在中途失礼地睡过去。他在史蒂夫面前卸下了防备，放松了所有紧绷的神经，所以他感到前所未有从没有那么累，就好像他的骨头快要散架了。

“我是认真的。”

“我只有十天的假期，时间一到我就得回去。”

“你已经浪费一天了。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，充满力量的手臂收紧，让他们靠得更加紧密。“你为什么会这么想？你不知道我有多么容易被满足。”说着，像是想起了昨天晚上的索取无度，史蒂夫红了脸，“大多数情况下很容易满足。”

“你来这里是为了我吗？”

“当然，只为了你。”

“这就是问题，”巴基懊恼地拍打了一下水面，“我可能没时间和你待在一起，我不能带你去游玩，去写生，去做任何你想做的事，你得在这间该死的套房等着我，因为……”

史蒂夫用一个吻堵住巴基的抱怨，来不及收回懊恼和自责的巴基不小心咬住他的下唇，史蒂夫发出一声闷哼，却没有结束这个吻的意思。

Alpha湿润温暖的舌头扫过巴基的牙齿，然后深入，像是在探索价值不菲的宝藏。巴基被吻得脱力，却不由得将他的Alpha搂得更紧了。

巴基不知道这个吻是什么时候结束的，他的大脑花了一点时间恢复运转。空气中的Alpha和Omega信息素似乎也在渐渐缠绕燃烧，温度渐渐升高。

“别以为娜塔莎会放过我，她把我的笔记本寄了过来。”

巴基被史蒂夫委屈的模样逗乐了，“我喜欢她。”

“不许。”

这下巴基真的笑了出来。

“你在笑。”

巴基用鼻尖蹭着他的Alpha，“别担心我，亲爱的。”

“我不是在担心你。我知道你没有那么脆弱，知道你不会失败，”史蒂夫按住他的手，和他对视，“我只是想关心你，巴基。”

巴基只想不顾一切地拉起史蒂夫去敲响神父的门，然后在神父的祝福下结为真正的伴侣。如果神父会原谅他们的冒失和疯狂。

“怎么了？”

“你什么时候那么会说情话了？”

史蒂夫委屈起来，“你明明知道那不是情话。”

是的，巴基知道，那只是真话。

 

第十五章

 

◆

 

史蒂夫是被巴基吻醒的。

他的生物钟过于顽固，此刻对他来说就好像布鲁克林的凌晨三点钟。

他的巴基在凌晨三点钟给了他一个过分甜蜜的早安吻，而清晨的阳光顺着巴基裸露的背流淌在洁白的床上，他一瞬间睡意全无。

“早上好，亲爱的。”巴基的嗓音是沙哑的，黏在了他的耳际，史蒂夫想要回应却又一次被巴基堵住了嘴唇。

巴基微笑着吻了吻他的额头和眼睛，“我很快回来。”

“多快？”

史蒂夫伸手将想要起床的未婚夫捞回怀里，他亲吻巴基后颈的暗色吻痕，巴基发出带着微微喘息的笑声。

“大概……十二个小时后。”

史蒂夫尽量让自己听上去像是在开玩笑，“你觉得这很快？”

巴基笑得更厉害了。史蒂夫认命地亲吻他的Omega，忍着再咬一口Omega腺体的原始冲动，直到他发现巴基的回应过分热情，准确来说是太热情了。

向来禁欲的Alpha按住Omega作乱的手，“我以为你要去工作。”

巴基咬了咬他的肩膀，“我提前起了两个小时……”

史蒂夫脑子里的弦断了，接下来发生的事情比他梦见的还要美好：不断加快的心跳、只映着他一个人的绿眼睛、轻轻脱下他们身上仅剩的布料的双手、一刻不停的亲吻、愈发动情的喘息和呻吟……

巴基低声叫着他的名字，一遍又一遍，仿佛那是巴基唯一知道的。他虔诚而热切地用唇舌感受他的爱人，仔细吻过巴基带着葡萄籽和薄荷香味的每一寸皮肤，不顾巴基难耐的催促。

他亲吻巴基，从额头到脚尖，而当这一切结束，他只想再来一次。

“史蒂夫……我们，”被他吻得脱力的巴基舔了舔唇，“快没时间了。”

一只湿黏的手急切地环住他硬得发痛的阴茎，史蒂夫倒吸一口气，把手指推得更深了。

“啊……”

史蒂夫低头想要舔掉巴基额头的汗珠，但巴基气恼地别过头，拒绝了他的吻。巴基气得想要揍他一拳，史蒂夫被这个认知逗笑了。巴基永远无法理解他为什么总是迟迟不肯进入，他要如何解释呢，巴基永远不会知道自己吻起来的感觉多好。他想要把他们落下的亲吻一一补上，那恐怕需要一辈子的时间。

他用鼻尖讨好地蹭着巴基柔软的下颌，然后巴基又像往常一样迅速原谅他，扭过头含住他的嘴唇。

然后史蒂夫给了巴基想要的。

被狠狠填满的Omega发出一声急促、夹带着疼痛和快感的呻吟，完全露出渗着汗珠的脖颈，史蒂夫和他的未婚夫十指紧扣，一下又一下狠狠地抽插，在持续不断的颠簸中亲吻他的Omega。

巴基抓破了他的肩膀，Omega的双手试图推开他的胸膛，双腿却诚实地缠住了他的腰，剧烈蚀骨的快感从他们相连的部位不断蔓延，蔓延，直到他们的头皮和指尖都发麻了，直到巴基再也说不出一句完整的话。

Omega的后穴火热而湿润，紧紧吸着史蒂夫的勃起，这种时候理智和自制力显得太过多余，但考虑到他的巴基还要工作将近十个小时，史蒂夫克制地握紧拳头，努力让自己变得温柔。

他假装自己只是在亲吻巴基，让他的阴茎像舌头轻轻扫过牙床那样缓慢碾过巴基的敏感点，慢慢推进又慢慢抽出，又在巴基能够发声抱怨之前猛地进攻那片软肉，让他的Omega失去斥责他的力气。

如果说巴基的身体是无尽的宝藏，他愿意当最虔诚的淘金者。

也许是那双带着水雾的绿眼睛太具有迷惑性，史蒂夫没有注意到缠在他腰上的双腿在收紧，下一秒巴基绞着他，用黏湿的双腿和后穴，他们调换了位置。

“轮到我了。”

巴基沙哑而撩人的嗓音无疑让史蒂夫更硬了。史蒂夫仰着头，让他的Omega掌握节奏。空气中的Omega信息素愈发浓烈，史蒂夫也许无法忍耐太久，如果他真的打算忍耐的话。

巴基发狠地骑着他，吝啬得不愿给他一个吻又慷慨得不断吞咬他的勃起。

史蒂夫尽量不去看巴基蜜色的臀如何吞吐那根粗长的阴茎，他把目光聚焦在巴基迷离的眼睛和微张的嘴唇，还有嘴角处流下的来不及吞咽的津液。他听到床架发出散架前的呻吟，还有巴基的，他自己的。

在巴基体力不支前，史蒂夫猛地坐起来，重新掌握主动。他吮吸巴基的发硬的乳头，直到巴基按住他的脑袋渴求更多，他不算温柔地掰开巴基湿滑的臀瓣，由下而上操进更深更软的地方。

“史蒂夫，再重点——啊……”

“还要吗？”

史蒂夫在明知故问，但巴基搂住他，咬着他的耳朵，“给我。”

史蒂夫的朋友都说他是史上最禁欲的Alpha，巴基绝不会同意，至少此刻不会。

但人们不需要知道真相，不需要知道他们每天花多少时间缠绵，不需要知道巴基的指尖如何陷进他的背，不需要知道巴基如何一遍遍叫着他的名字，如何恳求他操得更用力。那是他和巴基的秘密。

“给我……再用力——啊——”

巴基痉挛着，几乎失去了呼吸的能力，被高潮席卷的身体依然紧紧吸着他。

晨间性爱的关键是，他们永远不会疲倦。

 

◆

 

有些吻痕怎么也遮不住，对此巴基并不是那么气恼，他的意思是，他为什么要遮住史蒂夫在他身上烙下的痕迹？史蒂夫是他的挚友他的爱人他的Alpha他的未婚夫他的心肝宝贝，而且他也好好“回敬”了史蒂夫不是吗？

六天前他还在因为那该死的10%心烦意乱，接着洛基宛如一个救世主，以最快的速度重创了劳菲，鬼知道洛基手里有那个倒霉总裁的什么把柄。

巴基渐渐明白，收购约顿是洛基的家务事，夹杂了太多他无法理解的爱恨纠葛（也许只有恨）。他知道洛基会赢，而他已经做完了他该做的工作。这就不难理解为什么越来越关心员工的索尔一次次让他早退，还在短短五天内组织了三次四人约会（那显然是个坏主意）。

他们正在取胜，而另一方面，他的Alpha史蒂夫拥有过分迷人性感的身材和世界上最美的蓝眼睛……

结果不言而喻。

他应该和史蒂夫一起离开酒店，逛遍值得欣赏的美景，吃遍值得品尝的美食，交点新朋友，拍几张照片，假装他们是特意来度假的。

他们不在他们最熟悉的布鲁克林，但史蒂夫总有办法让他回到布鲁克林。

他们在酒店的大床、落地窗前、浴室、沙发、洗手台一遍遍品尝对方的身体，忍着饥饿，永远无法真正满足，史蒂夫让他持续处于饥饿状态。

这是一个再普通不过的夜晚，他们共进晚餐，在对方的口腔里争夺最后一口红酒，然后那些亲吻变成了更好的东西。

他们本来可以早点结束，如果史蒂夫没有说出那句“我无法想象除了我之外的任何人成为你的Alpha”。史蒂夫在忏悔，为了那段他们互相折磨的、为期不过三天却足够漫长的时光，然后巴基咬住史蒂夫的唇，说了一句“我也无法忍受你拥有别的Omega”，然后情况就失控了，他们恼怒地撕咬对方，为了根本不可能存在的“另一个”Alpha或者Omega。

巴基率先回过神，上气不接下气地大笑着，于是最后的交合变得温情无比。

“我在考虑我们的戒指。”

巴基享受着温存，贪婪地呼吸空气中的Alpha信息素，漫不经心地点头，“你在想什么？”

“一对简简单单的铂金戒指，内圈刻写‘直到时光尽头’，也许还可以加上一颗星星，盾牌什么的。”

“为什么是星星？”

“我们第一次见面的时候你穿的T恤，上面有一颗星星。”

巴基像是被揍醒了，“第一次见面？像是二十年前？”

“你明明知道没有二十年。”

“你真可爱。”

“还有我们一起躺在草地看过星星。”

“不可能，”巴基在史蒂夫怀里大笑起来，“我们没有做过那么浪漫的事。”

“他们说我们是一对最奇怪的Alpha和Omega，巴基，”史蒂夫无奈地叹气，“所有人都这么说。”

“他们嫉妒我们的友谊。”

“还有爱情。”

巴基捏着史蒂夫的肌肉，“我们还没有公开恋情呢。”

“我们不需要。”史蒂夫温柔地吻了吻他的脑袋，“闭上眼，巴基。”

“你又要吻我哪里？”

“闭上眼。”

巴基照做了。他感觉到史蒂夫的离开，他被安置在床头，黑暗让时间的流逝变慢，在他忍不住睁开眼睛前，史蒂夫牵起他的手，虔诚地吻了吻他的手背和指腹。

就在巴基以为史蒂夫会含住他的手指，正如史蒂夫一个小时前做的那样，他感觉到了和那完全不一样的东西。

****一枚冰凉的金属环。** **

他一下子忘记了呼吸。该死，他要怎么在这种情况下继续呼吸……

冰凉又炙热的金属环几乎烫伤他的手指，巴基忘了睁开眼睛，他听到史蒂夫急促的呼吸，然后那枚金属环，或者说……戒指仿佛拥有了生命，正用一种让人想要逃跑又令人无限眷恋的方式慢慢地滑进他的左手无名指。他的皮肤感觉到了内圈的刻痕，多么清晰、多么深刻，几乎成了一个烙印。

直到时光尽头。

而史蒂夫的指腹很烫，准确来说是太烫了。

他听到史蒂夫在低笑。

“我已经提前告诉你了，巴基，你为什么没有猜到？”

巴基睁开眼，掉进那双深邃的蓝眼睛。

愚蠢又恼人的史蒂夫，难道你还不明白吗？

****不管过了多少年，你依然让我惊叹。** **

****

****

Fin

【番外】Bad At Babies

 

◆01

 

巴基是人们眼中的幸运儿，他事业有成，有一位可靠迷人、无可挑剔的Alpha伴侣，有一双可爱甜蜜的孩子，有一个温暖幸福的家，几乎什么都不缺。

他确实什么都不缺，好吧……也许缺了一点养育孩子的有效办法。这并不是因为他工作太忙没时间照顾孩子，要知道他和史蒂夫每周轮流待在家照顾他们的宝贝们，他知道孩子们最喜欢的睡前故事，知道他们最喜欢哪种口味的麦片，知道如何跟他们讲道理、让他们正视并改正错误，他不知道的是，如何消磨孩子们看似无穷无尽的精力。

也许因为科碧克和格兰特都是Alpha，他们似乎有用不完的精力，每天都能把他们的父亲们弄得筋疲力尽——史蒂夫从不抱怨，但巴基猜想每天抱着女儿不停转圈圈一定很累。亲爱的科碧克每天都想体验飞起来的感觉，每天。

孩子们充满好奇心，有时候会在高速公路上打开车窗把脑袋伸出去，或者在他们亲热的时候推门而入，导致他们不止一次在高速公路高声说话（因为小Alpha们压根不打算听他们在说什么），惹得周围的司机纷纷向他们投来充满同情的注目礼，还有每次亲热必须把门窗锁得死死的，不能发出太多或者太大的声音，还得分神担心孩子们的情况，如果他们突然决定离家出走呢？

上帝啊……

这些远远不是最要命的——本来以为孩子们都上了小学，问题会大大减少，可这已经是他们第三次被请到校长办公室了。

巴基在办公室接到电话的时候就知道格兰特又打架了，史蒂夫说格兰特不愿说话，闷声闷气的，身上挂了彩，看着怪可怜。于是他不得不提前下了班，在索尔充满关心与同情又有那么一丁点幸灾乐祸（看在海拉和芬尼尔那么“省心”的份上就不跟他计较了）的目光中匆匆收拾公文包，赶去学校。

巴基尽量不在开车的时候想太多问题，但洛基反婚反育的言论一刻不停地重复着，像某种可怕而有效的洗脑机器……八年来，他确实会在某些瞬间感到疲惫不堪，那些瞬间大多发生在上了一天的班后不得不陪孩子们玩游戏，给孩子们读着睡前故事自己倒先趴下了，想要准备晚餐却发现他们忙得没有时间购买食材……科碧克和格兰特真的非常擅长让人筋疲力尽，或者让人又爱又恨，但他们真的值得很多很多的爱。

巴基走进校长室，看到面色凝重的校长先生还有对峙双方家长和孩子，然后看到鼻青脸肿，严肃地皱着眉，丝毫不肯认错的格兰特，承认自己被打败了——格兰特和某位蓝眼睛Alpha真是一个模子刻出来的，分毫不差，而巴基对此完全无力招架，否则他为什么会对史蒂夫死心塌地？

他向可怜的格兰特微笑，“格兰特，亲爱的，你不打算说话吗？”

格兰特皱眉，却也没有那么抗拒了，甚至主动牵过他的手，像是认定了他不会生气。

“他欺负低年级的男孩，带着一群混蛋。”

史蒂夫转了转眼珠，丝毫不打算指责格兰特使用“混蛋”这个词。而高年级小混蛋的家长发出夸张的惊呼，像是不敢相信格兰特说的话。

噢，真是妙极了。

 

◆02

 

他们僵持不下，直到戴着一只可能会吓到小孩子的眼罩的校长清了清嗓子，“既然都到齐了，我们可以讨论一下怎么解决这个问题。”

“弗瑞先生，”高年级的家长率先开口，“我相信艾迪不是欺负弱小的坏孩子，格兰特·罗杰斯一定是在说谎……”

“我没有——”格兰特大叫，巴基不得不紧紧抱住他，否则他可能会冲过去。

巴基叹了口气，看了看史蒂夫，而他的Alpha镇定自若，先是大力揉了揉格兰特的金色脑袋，低声在小Alpha耳边说“我相信你，伙计”，然后直视对方的父母，“为什么不听听小艾迪怎么说呢，如果他从没有欺凌弱小，让他自己保证。”

高年级的孩子躲在母亲后面，原本还在偷偷得意地哼哼，但所有人突然把注意力集中在他身上，而且他的父母是真心实意希望他做出保证。

“快告诉他们，亲爱的，你没有欺凌弱小。”

名叫艾迪的男孩突然大声哭了起来，校长先生为此摇了摇头。

“都怪他多管闲事，还有他的姐姐，他们多管闲事……”

“够了！”男孩的父亲因为羞愧和失望涨红了脸，“你做错了事就该接受惩罚！”

与此同时，身上挂了彩的小格兰特看起来就像个值得表扬的小英雄。这本该让巴基感到一丝欣慰，但他没有忽略艾迪说的“还有他的姐姐”，也就是说……

“你姐姐呢？”

原本老实待在他怀里的格兰特突然挣脱了他，扑向了史蒂夫，牢牢抱着史蒂夫的腿不愿撒手。

巴基不得不深吸一口气，否则他将无法抑制怒火，他最亲爱的女儿居然和高年级的混蛋们打架了，也许还受了伤——该死的，他实在担心，而且越想越担心，直到格兰特偷偷指了指门口，他顺了格兰特指的方向看去，只见有个小小的、熟悉的身影闪过，虽然生着气却还是忍不住笑出来。

史蒂夫捏了捏他的掌心，“她没事。”

“别再惯着我们的女儿，史蒂夫，你知道那很危险。”

“你再说一次。”

“别再惯着科碧克……”

“不是这个。”

巴基皱眉，“我们的女儿？”

“我喜欢你这么说。”

巴基以为史蒂夫会不分场合地吻他，因为史蒂夫靠得越来越近，但校长先生率先清了清嗓子。

校长先生今天特别喜欢清嗓子。

 

◆03

 

他们没有时间准备晚餐，史蒂夫打电话叫了两份披萨，那让孩子们兴奋地尖叫着跑了一阵，挂了彩的格兰特尤其高兴。巴基在二楼便听到了他们的欢呼，他打算先回复一下今天没有处理的邮件，顺便想想怎么防止再次被请到校长办公室。

“你知道的……科碧克很抱歉，她最怕让你生气了。”

巴基合上笔记本，转过身面对他的Alpha，无可奈何地叹了口气，“她让你过来的？”

史蒂夫转动办公椅，让他们面对面，“她一口气把十个高年级小混蛋打趴下了，还去请了老师，把格兰特送去医务室，但她猜想你不会表扬她。”

“我会为后两件事表扬她，你实话告诉我，娜塔莎是不是教坏了我们的女儿？”

史蒂夫忍着笑，“好吧好吧，某位Omega爸爸不愿承认自己擅长打架。我希望娜塔莎什么都没做，因为我拦不住她……她们。”

“我可没有那么擅长打架，你不能再惯着她了，那太危险，如果她受伤了怎么办？总之这件事没得商量。”

“我会试着跟她说，但是……”

“但是什么？”

“每次我想要教训她，她就用那双跟你一模一样的眼睛看着我，你知道我招架不住……”

巴基狠狠推了一把假装无辜的史蒂夫，“甜言蜜语不管用了，亲爱的。”

谁知越挫越勇的Alpha将他按在办公椅上，不断靠近，“那我们就什么都不说……”

Omega总是无法拒绝自己的Alpha，巴基发出满足的轻叹，热烈主动地回吻，甚至配合地搂住Alpha的脖子，然后跨坐在Alpha的身上。他捧着史蒂夫的脸，抓着史蒂夫的金色碎发，低头亲吻身下的人，尽情品尝Alpha的味道。史蒂夫释放信息素，因为那总能安抚Omega，安抚然后引诱Omega。巴基感到一阵发热，还有无法抑制的渴望，他忍不住想要确认门是否锁上了，但史蒂夫牢牢扣住他，再三保证没问题，嘟嘟囔囔、委委屈屈地强调他们只有半个小时，必须抓紧时间。

“今晚再说……唔……”

“我想你了。”

“……可是、嗯……我们昨晚才……”

“我想你了，巴基。”

他又一次被史蒂夫打败，所以当科碧克和格兰特闯进来的时候，史蒂夫的手还深埋在他的裤子里，不断地、充满技巧地揉捏他的臀，而他正好发出了一声足够羞耻的喘息。

孩子们发出更加恼人的尖叫。

真是妙极了。他得过一段时间再找机会好好谈谈打架的事。

****真是妙极了。** **

 

◆04

 

科碧克揉了揉她的长发，皱着鼻子对正在查看格兰特伤口的巴基说:“我想剪短发，爸爸。”

巴基头也不回，“怎么啦，亲爱的，我以为你爱你的头发。”

“我曾经喜欢，但他们抓我的头发，那很疼。那些混蛋……”

巴基差点弄疼了可怜的格兰特，他终于回过头，看着为了长发伤春悲秋的科碧克，叹了口气，“他们什么时候抓你的头发？”

科碧克像是才反应过来自己说错了话，转了转眼珠，然后迅速逃向正在冲煮热可可的罗杰斯爸爸，伸出手，“我要飞——”

“罗杰斯！”巴基大概是咆哮了出来，而被点名的三个罗杰斯齐刷刷看着他，都怪可怜的。

于是他任由史蒂夫抱着科碧克转了半天，任由自己被大小Alpha发出的笑声感染，他笑着吻了吻格兰特的额头，因为小格兰特看上去很羡慕科碧克。

 

◆05

 

科碧克和格兰特最近似乎在密谋什么，偷偷窝在角落低声讨论，细声尖叫，手舞足蹈，还时不时偷偷看向正在准备晚餐的爸爸们。那让巴基心里满是疑问，而且有一种非常不好的预感。

果然，他的疑问在晚餐结束后得到解答，他的预感同时得到验证。

“亲爱的爸爸，我们做了一个重大的决定。”科碧克抱住他的胳膊，用那双大眼睛一眨一眨地看着他，“你想不想知道？”

不想破坏女儿的好心情，巴基只好点点头，“你们做了什么决定？”

****“我们决定要一个妹妹！”** **

他的儿子和女儿异口同声，郑重宣布，而正在喝水的史蒂夫被活活呛到了。

巴基感到头晕目眩，“你们说的妹妹……”

“我会给她很多很多的故事书，还有玩具，还有……”

“我会给她很多很多的裙子，跟她玩游戏，还有……”

“我还可以……”

“听着，亲爱的，”巴基不得不打断兴奋不已的女儿和儿子，“没有那么容易，我们……”

“可是你和爸爸不是每天晚上都在造妹妹吗？”

“不只是晚上，格兰特，有一天中午我……”

“停下——”巴基深吸一口气，“谁告诉你们的？”

“亲爱的娜塔莎，我问她怎样才能有一个妹妹。”

巴基感到呼吸困难，“她在开玩笑。”

孩子们哭了起来，他们不知道的是，如果他们足够乖巧，也许妹妹早就出生了。

 

◆06

 

“你确定锁门了吗……唔、史蒂夫？”

“我保证，他们都……睡了。”

“你怎么没戴套子？”

“他们真的很想要个妹妹，巴基……”

“啪——”

“我也想。”

“啪——”

“我爱你，巴基。”

“白日做梦……唔……你给我戴上……”

“我也想要……好吗？”

“……混蛋……啊……”

 

 

Fin


End file.
